A Sacrifice
by ChipperFlower
Summary: A young teenage girl chooses to stay with the menacing bio-android known as Perfect Cell, but out for curiosity to see what makes him the mysterious person he is. Yet, for her decision, this amuses him. For what shall happen next between them?
1. Chapter 1

**_Everything from Dragon Ball Z does not belong to me. Everything belongs to Akria Toriyama!_** **_Thanks for your cooperation and hope you enjoy the story! ;3_**

Hello.

My name is Tatum. I am 16 years old. I have long black hair and dark skin. I usually have a white or pink dress everyday. I am very different from others, everyone wants to fit in while I stand out. I'm glad to be different though, I've gained a lot respect from how I talk to people and such. Most people want to hang out with me, even when they are acting rude.

But this story is not all about me, it is also about Cell. I never understood for why Cell had to kill so many people. He blew up islands and now this morning he broadcasted himself on TV, talking about a martial arts tournament nine days from now and if he wins, he gets to destroy Earth. Scared I was at the time, I even almost cried about it. And now, everyone is talking about him.

 ** _MAY 16 3:23 P.M._**

 ** _LAST DAY OF SCHOOL_**

I'm itching for the sound of freedom from this class. My teacher's complaints filled the atmosphere with boredom. I raised my chin to the clock, the sound of ticking motivates my eyes in deep slumbersome. I flinched and my eyes opened up, seeing that class is still continuing and my teacher hasn't paused from telling her life. _Will class ever end?_

"So class, have fun in summer and good luck in 11th grade!" Our teacher ended her speech. Suddenly, ringing approached my ears.

Everyone darted towards the door, excitement, and screams echoed through the hallways. I was last one out of the classroom, delighted for all of the activities I can think of this summer and not have to worry about essays and stressful tests. I drew nearer to the exit, getting close to meet my friends once more. I raised my hand to the air, waving jubilantly to my friends, "Hey guys!"

My best friend Rosetta waved back and so did my other friends, Seamus and Misaki. Rosetta has this dyed bright pink, thin, and slick long hair, wearing a light yellow sundress. Misaki brought up with a messy dark brown bun, though wearing a red qipao. Seamus' hairstyle was normal as usual, his spiky blonde hair shifting to his right while wearing a checkered buttoned up shirt.

Rosetta clung onto me, doing it ever so delightfully, "Hi Tatum! I'm going to miss you!"

I smiled, "Don't worry! We can meet each other over the summer!"

She stopped hugging, and clasped her hands, "I know! My mom said that I can come over to your house this weekend!"

I raised my eyebrows, my smile opened, "That's cool!"

Misaki came about, she bowed her head, giving me a warm smile, "Nice to meet you again, Tatum."

Seamus shoved his hands in his pockets and grinned, "What's up Tatum?"

I smiled, "Hello!"

I gazed at Misaki and saw her eyelids drooped. Her lower lip was quivering.

"I saw him. I don't know why he is doing this." Misaki saddened.

All of us look at each other in confusion. I never saw Misaki sad before, she's always quiet and timid though every day she's in a good mood.

Seamus tilted his head, "What do you mean? Who is this _he_?"

She exhaled, looking upset, "Cell."

I softly smiled, "Misaki, don't worry about it. He may be strong, but we'll live."

The corners of Misaki's mouth turned up, "Thank you, Tatum. But I'm still worrying."

Out of nowhere, Destiny came to our group. She has blonde curly hair that is covering half of her face while wearing a white fur coat and a light blue ball gown. "You guys are talking about Cell? All of you are scared of him. I mean he doesn't even look terrifying, stupid."

I crossed my arms, feeling annoyed, "Then how about _you_ compete in the tournament?"

Everyone stared at Destiny, waiting for her response. Destiny rolled her eyes, "Hah! Idiot. I bet you won't even go near that freak. So if you mind, I'll be on my way to my bus away from you and your pathetic friends."

I saw her walk away, glaring at me.

"I think you should be nicer to Destiny," Rosetta suggested.

I sighed, "Yeah, but she is being mean to us!"

She raised her finger up, closing her eyes like she is a wise sensei, teaching a lesson to his young students about the arts of the ninja, "Always be nice to a person, and maybe there is good in him or her after all. "

I mean, everyone deserves a second chance. I should be nicer to her. But why talk to a person who is going to be mean to you? Oh well, at least I won't talk to her for about 3 months.

My bus has arrived, so has others. People are hugging each other, saying goodbye. I waved at my friends, "Bye everyone! See you over the summer!"

They all waved at me, "Remember me!" Rosetta shouted brightly at me.

"I will!" I shouted back.

I went on my bus, sat down on one of the gray cushions, and gazed at the window next to me, thinking about all of the things I can do during the summer. The bus started moving, though I watch outside, a smile came upon my face. From all of the stress I had in that school, I can finally relax.

During the ride on the bus, I was sitting behind our substitute bus driver, Mr. Terry. He is a little peculiar. He doesn't look like the type of person who would pay attention to the road. He looks really, _drowsy_.

I stared at him, perplexedly, "Are you alright, sir?"

He slowly blinked his eyes, "Yeah, yeah," He paused and shut his eyes, "I'm good…"

My eyes dilated in fear, I yelled out, "What are you doing? Wake up!"

But it was too late for him to become aware of my warning. The bus was going like a flash, everyone started screaming for help. Suddenly, a loud _CRASH_ was heard. The bus rapidly rolled over and over, all I could see is myself and all I could hear was screams. Screams that driven me in fear, wishing and hoping that no one dies.

The bus slowly stopped rolling, the screams softened. It made its last roll leaving us and the bus back to normal position. People breaths quickened, in relief that it was all over. I glanced at Mr. Terry who was still having his nap? How?

I tapped his shoulder, "Um, Mr. Terry?"

He flinched and his eyes widened, "Huh?"

I frowned, "We crashed."

He got up from his seat and exhaled, "Another one of these? Alright then. Is anyone hurt?"

Everyone was fine, but they were angry at Terry for causing everyone to panic and lost.

One girl cried, "How am I supposed to get home?"

An athlete complained, "Really? I have a football game that starts in 30 minutes."

The boy that was sitting across from me said, "This is ridiculous."

Mr. Terry faced to the kids, "Alright, alright. Everyone stay calm. I'll get my phon—" He digged his hand through his pants pocket. Nothing was in there. "Oh. Well, I'll get my walkie talkie."

He went through his other pocket, "Oh. I don't have it."

Are you kidding me? Who doesn't have a phone or a walkie talkie if you are a bus driver? Everyone was panicking once again and were texting their parents about the accident. I was texting mine as well.

"Calm down everyone. I don't have my stuff with me so we'll have to search our way out of this forest. Everyone get out of the bus, take all of your belongings with ya, and stick _together_ or somethin'," Mr. Terry informed lazily while pointing at the door with his donut.

All of us lined up and got out the bus. I look at the bus and it was _demolished._ Who knew that our bus will be like this and us getting lost will be on the last day of school.

Mr. Terry yawned, "Everyone is here? Yeah? Let's go,"

 _This guy needs to be fired!_ There was this trail that led to a forest. We followed it and when we were hiking through the forest, there was this boy next to me. He has this light purple hair, and its hairstyle was like a low ponytail. He wore this plain gray t-shirt. He was quite—athletic, I'll say. He must be in 11th grade.

He smiled, "Hey, name's Marshall. You?"

"Tatum," I introduced.

He grinned, "Hey Tatum. This trip is _pretty stupid_."

I giggled, "It is."

He raised his eyebrows, "I bet your parents are worried, huh?"

"They are super worried. Too bad I don't know where we are," I nervously laughed.

His face turned troubled, "So you did saw Cell on Channel ZTV? He killed so many people, it's frightening."

I smirked, "Yeah. Imagine hanging out with him in a day."

He beamed, "Or a _week_?"

I scratched my head and laughed, "I can't deal with that."

"I hope that we still live because I have so many plans in the future. I always want to become an astronaut. I've been interested in science and that solar system? It looks cool to be part of the celestial galaxy. The explosions are just magnificent. Imagine being in space, so many colors there is, it is a rainbow-colored painting, made by an artist. It is just—beautiful." He explained.

' _Wow. He is.. Nope. Not gonna say it.'_

"You really like space," I giggled.

"Huh, yeah I do. Do you have any plans for the future?" He asked.

"Yeah! Speaking of an artist, I want to be one of those manga artists. I started drawing manga since I was nine so I am really good. I'm talking about _good,_ " I said proudly.

He grinned, "You are one of those people? I read a little of manga sometimes."

Marshall is pretty alright. Yep. _Mmmhm_!

Just kidding, he is more than alright. He is dreamy. I'm not the type of person who gets into every guy, but he is awesome. However, already I shouldn't like him, he might do something I probably don't like.

Marshall handed me a slip with his number in it, "Hey Tatum, if you want to text to me, here's my number and we could chat over the summer."

Did he give me his number? That's AWE—pretty cool. Let's not get all too excited. Gotta wait for the moment. Ooooh! Ahem. I want to go to the next scene please.

 **Thank you!**

Marshall came to Mr. Terry to ask about how we can get home faster while I saw some girls staring across from me. There was one girl who was glaring at me really hard. She has this short, bouncy, brown hair and is wearing this green, polka dot dress.

She squeezed me, smiling, "Hi Tatum!"

"Hi! Um. Wait, do I know you?" I questioned.

"No. But I know you." She sing-songed.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, what do you know?"

Her arms released off of me. Her hands turned into fists, her voice darkens, "That you are hanging out with Marshall."

My face twisted, "What is this about?"

"Nothing! Nothing! You silly, it is _nothing_!" She giggled, but I knew she was up to something.

We have walked for so long in the forest and no one went home yet. How am I supposed to get home at this rate?

Mr. Terry folded his arms, "Everyone, I want you to get with a partner, and I want you and your partner to go around the forest to find some hut or building, whatever. To find help. Just hurry up."

I raised my hand, "What about you? What are you going to do?"

He pouted, "Why are you asking me about this? I am the bus driver. I am much smarter than any of you kiddos, I've got this. So everyone, get out of here."

This is unsafe. We need someone to guide us. Yeah, we are teens but Terry is not suited for the job. I faced my head towards Marshall.

"Was this your idea?" I asked, tilting my head.

He crossed his arms, "Not me. He didn't even listen to what I just said to him."

"What did you say?" I questioned, interestingly.

"I said that there—"

"Hi honey! How are you doing sweetheart?" The girl in the green, polka dot dress interrupted us.

Marshall huffed, "Marcy, what are you doing again?"

 _Marcy? So that is her name._

"Me hanging out with you. My Marshy." Marcy sing-songed while cuddling his arm.

He looks at her, frowning. "Marcy, we are not dating."

She lifted her chin, "But Marshy, we are meant for each other! We are MM! Marshy and Marcy!"

His eyebrow shifted up, making a confused expression, "Now it is not the time. Do you have somewhere to be with your friend?"

She flinched and let her eyelids fall down. Marcy stopped cuddling and backs away from him. Her eyes opened up once more, and she was twitching her eyes, leaving a psychotic smile. "Somewhere to be? Yes. Yes. I do. I **really** do."

What is wrong with her? If someone didn't like me, just forget them. She is crazy if she forces him to be with her. Not saying it in a hasty manner. "I'll catch you later, my **boyfriend**." Marcy stared at us long, it was making us uncomfortable. Her smile and her stare faded away and she skipped back to her friends. _That wasoddly weird._

My eyebrows drew together, "What was that?"

"Her name is Marcy. At the beginning of school, I said 'hey' to her in the hallway once, and now she's been over me ever since. Everyone thinks we are dating, but we are not. She's giving me all of these gifts, sending text messages, and she even did my homework once which I was happy about it since she did well on it. It is just crazy." He explained.

I laughed, "Wow. All I can say is just—wow."

He shook in laughter, "I know right!"

He unfolded his arms, "So let's get started then?"

I beamed, "Yeah."

We explored around bush after bush, tree after tree, and we still didn't find anything. I noticed that everytime when I'm not looking at Marshall, he looks at me. Does he like me? If he does, I'm totally gonna freak out. Out of joy, of course. But still, I gotta keep my eye out. Who knows what he can do?

My shoulders slumped, "We are never going to get out of here."

"We will. You just have to believe in hope." He encouraged.

I saw a little bright light from one of the bushes.

I smiled, "Speaking of believing, I found it."

He widened his eyes in excitement, "Really? Sweet. I will tell Terry and the rest. Stay here."

I winked, "Okay!"

I decided to have a peek through the bush. It was a white flat arena, there was a bug-like creature standing in the middle of it. I squinted and realized that he's the monster everyone is talking about. I backed away from the bush. We obviously traveled too far. I was about to leave until I heard someone said, "Come out."

 _It was him_.


	2. Chapter 2

_4:23 P.M._

I got out of the bushes and walked up to him, shaking while my heart is beating faster than before. He had these obsidian-like plates on his chest and on his shoulders.

Most of his body was green with dark dots, like a suit of armor. He also has this V-shaped helmet with a ebony orb sitting in the middle of it, and large, metal, yellow boots he was wearing.

Wings were on his back and his height was like a giant. His skin was extremely pale, and he had this yellow chin rest. There were purple markings from underneath of his eyes to his jaw. His magenta eyes darted at me from the distance, looking intimidating as ever.

"State your purpose, human," He demanded.

"U-Um. I got lost..." I spoke softly, fear was in my voice.  
He shut his eyes, "Hmph. Fool."  
I raised my chin, looking at him surprisingly, "W-What?"

' _That's stinking Terry's fault, not mine!'_ But I gave in Rosetta's advice and decided to not say anything rude. Cell is strange. He seems different from I imagined from the tone of his voice. He is even more frightening in person than on TV. Maybe I should learn about this Cell. I don't want to talk to him, I'm scared. But it is better to talk than to keep silent.

"You should leave before your doom approaches." He warned.

I gave him a warm smile, "I should. But I want to learn more about you."  
He opened his eyes and frowned, "Do you know who I am human? I am no ordinary creature. If you seek to learn about me, I am sure it will be a terrifying experience to you."

I sweatdropped, but still able to pull out a smile, "W-Well, maybe I'm not who you think I am. Who knows, maybe I'm different. But I do know that everyone is scared of you and barely even have a chance to talk to you. If they do that, does that mean I should?"  
' _I hope I said it right.'  
_ He took a moment and sighed, "Fine, you shall stay with me for a week. I won't end your life, but if you are rude and ignorant, I will."  
My smile faded away, "Y-Yes sir." _  
_I was scared for my life. But at least he spared me, which it was shocking. Why would he spare me? He would've killed me now since he doesn't care if someone dies or not. What does this mean? After that conversation, he was resting, and I was sitting, thinking of what and how to say something to Cell. There was this long silence.

He glared at me, raising his eyebrow, "Well, are you going to talk or not?"

"O-oh sorry. I-It is just my first time meeting you in person." I stuttered. "My name is Tatum."

He didn't say anything. ' _Okay, probably not the social type. That's alright.'_

I gazed at him, curiously, "So where did you come from? And who are you?"  
He smirked, "I am an android, composed of cells from the strongest fighters throughout the universe. I traveled here from the future to absorb Android #17 and #18 to achieve my perfect form. Since I reached perfection, I will have a tremendous battle at the Cell Games. In particular with my opponent, Goku. Therefore, I do have to give credit to my creator, Dr. Gero, for this brilliant design." He explained looking confident.

My eyes flashed at the mention of an android, "It's like The Terminator!"

His expression blanked, "Terminator?"

I clenched my fists up in excitement, "Yeah! It is a movie about a cyborg from the year 2029 traveled to 1984 to assassinate a woman which her unborn son will fight against the machines in the future!"

He shut his eyes, grinning. "How strange your culture is."

I don't know why I got so excited now, I know the movie was good. But now, he is right. He is no ordinary person. He is an android. I thought he was what people call him, a 'monster'. We didn't do anything to him, so what made him kill people? Is it because we are weaker than him, or is it he is doing all this for his amusement? There are so many possibilities he could do this!

I bet Marshall and my parents are worried right now. I have been out for a while, all I just want is to see my friends and families again. Why does he need to blow up the planet? He is truly heartless if he is killing people for fun.

Most people kill each other for the stupidest of reasons nowadays or they kill people for their valuable materials. But with him, he doesn't care about anything. He only cares about to be perfect, which no one is, but if I said that to Cell, he will _kill_ me.

How am I supposed to stay with him for a week if he is this _?_ I know I am not rude but there are sometimes where I got to be. I think that in my school, sitting next to someone that is annoying, loud, and seeks for attention for the whole semester is the worst. But I changed my mind, this is a death seat and I am sitting right on it.

Cell shifted his eyes to his right. Did he see someone? There was a ZTV news van and 2 cameramen and a female news reporter came out of the vehicle, walking towards Cell.

"You idiots better not screw this up for me. Mr. Ackerman owes me that money, and if you idiots mess this interview up like all the other interviews I went through, I'll make sure you don't have a job," The news reporter threatened to the cameramen.

One of the cameramen said, "You don't have to worry about a thing, Monique."

She clenched her fist up, "It's Monica!"

I'm sorry for saying this, but she has a loud mouth from being so far away. _I'm serious, haha._ They came to Cell, and Monica started the interview.

She gave out a bright smile, "Hello Mr. Cell! I am Monica, your news reporter for the day. And I came here to do an interview with you. Let's get this started."

Cell seemed to be ignoring her, not making a single move. I would ignore too but I want to see how this goes out.

"First question, do you think our hero, Hercule, will finish you in the Cell Games?" She asked, holding a microphone towards his face. I see his eye starting to twitch.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked her, confusedly.

She gave me a look, "What are you doing here brat? Get out of my interview!"

"I—" I sighed.

I look at Cell and he still didn't take a glimpse at me or the crew.

Monica's face was concerned, "Cell?" She smiled, "Don't worry. You don't have to answer that question. Second question, what made you kill people?"

He still didn't answer.

She pouted, "Alright, you are pissing me off. Answer the darn questio—"

He glared at her. Monica's eyes lit up; she flinched and crossed her arms, scowling. "I asked you a question."

He smirked, "You expect me to talk to such an ignorant human?"

"You! I—" She sighed. "No sir."

His face turned sullen, "Then I'll suggest we end this interview of yours."

Monica just got shut **down**! _Ahem, sorry._ She and the cameramen walked away, mumbling. They got into their van and drove away. I can see how he assume we are strange. But we are not that strange! Are we? Nah. Probably.

He glanced at me, "Do you understand why I despise humans?"

I tilted my head, "Well... sorta. But all humans aren't bad."

He shut his eyes, "Hmph. Humans tend to beg and plead for their lives to be spared. They still use toys to fight without even showing their all. How can I fight a mere human if that human has no intelligence and power?"

I gaze at the clouds, "What you said is true. People in this world are often stupid. They'll talk all tough, but when you come to confront them, they get scared easily."

He grinned, "Isn't that so?"

 _6:03 P.M._

We didn't talk at all after that conversation. I was on my phone and texted my mom where I'm at. My mom freaked out! I told her that I'll be fine. _Probably_. Right then, a loud growl was heard from my body. I flushed, face palming myself.

Cell got up and gave a half smile at me. "Well, it is about time."

I set down my backpack. Wait a minute, does he even have a car? He lifted me up by his side and raised up to the sky! _What is he doing?_

I gaped, seeing that I'm far away to the ground than I thought, "Um... Bad time to say this!"

"What? Are you afraid?" He chuckled.

I smiled bashfully, "Maybe."

He shook his head and flew. I gazed at the view, my eyes widen. It was amazing!

I held up my hands, "This view is awesome!"

He rolled his eyes, "I suppose."

Everything is so small and tiny down below, and over to my right, I saw a plane. It wasn't close but it was just enough distance from us. I see a little boy looking through the window and his mouth was wide open. It wasn't that boy who was staring but everyone was. I can tell from their faces that they were panicking.

I look at Cell, raising my eyebrows, "Why do you kill people? Do you care if they are dead or not?"

He glanced at me and closed his eyes, smirking. "I don't care about anyone that lives on this pathetic planet. Everything is so boring and dull. However, killing humans over and over, the screaming, was enjoyable to watch until it got tiresome. It started as a routine, they beg for their lives, I kill them. Delightful it was."

I didn't say anything after that. What he just said was just horrifying. He kills for fun? That is the cruelest thing I heard anyone say that to me.

I gaze at the land. I know he did warn me, but I was curious about him that he would have some kind of backstory for the reason why he kills people.

But there was no backstory, or maybe there is but he didn't tell me yet. I mean who kills for fun?

It's disgusting and cruel! He is something else than I imagined.

I gaze at the sky, the sky was this orange-pinkish color, it was beautiful. I tilted my head down and it seems that we are going to a town. Cell descended to the ground and then landed. He let me go and I decide to see where we at. This town doesn't have anybody here. Strange that there were clothes everywhere. But maybe this is the place where it all happened.

I whirled around to face him, "Are we at Nikki Town?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and shook in laughter, "Yes. Terrifying, isn't it?"

I sweatdropped, "U-Um. Well—"

He chuckled, "You have 30 minutes. Use your time wisely."

I itched my head, "O-Okay, but would this be stealing?"

He rolled his eyes and shuts them, "Just go do it."

I laughed, "Alrighty then."

I entered a restaurant and began making myself some pizza. Why did he let me eat? I am grateful, but there were some things I expected from him.

He could've never taken me here to eat, but he did. Maybe he is planning something and I might be included in it. Or I should relax for awhile, cause I have a major headache. But so far, he's nice a bit.

(Cell's Point of View)

This human seems odd. It is strange for a human to not run in fear but to converse? Does she know I can end her life any minute? Why should I, Perfect Cell, talk to a lowly human? I am an ultimate lifeform! Talking to a human is a waste of time. However, I want to observe how this human says she is different.

As of now, the girl is in fear. I advised her to leave me in peace yet she wants to stay. Even before, I know she knew what she would be expecting out of me.

If this girl is unusual as she says she is, then I am interested.

 _(My Point of View)_

I finished my pizza. It was okay, at least I ate something. I exited out of the restaurant, seeing Cell sitting on a bench, crossing his arms as usual.

"Are you satisfied?" He questioned.

I bobbed, my mouth curved into a smile, "It was alright but yep."

He picked me up and flew back to the arena. During the flight, I wondered if he eats at all, or even sleep?

I lifted my eyebrows, "Do you eat?"

He looked at me and looks away, "No."

I continued to question, "Do you ever consider of eating someday?"

"No."

"Really? Okay," I said quite confused.

He narrowed his eyes to mine, "What is it?"

"First, I guessed you would like to eat since you never did it before."

"No. Humans eat food to savor their taste. I absorb people to get stronger. See the difference?" He stated.

"Yeah. But do you still need to absorb people?"

"No. I am in my perfect form, I don't need to absorb." He added.

My eyes gazed at the sunset, "Oh...so does this mean you don't need to sleep neither?"

"No."

"That's cool…"

We made it to the arena. He put me down and started meditating. I took out my phone out of my backpack and started playing on my phone. _What can I say? I love my phone_. We didn't say anything else for the rest of the day. This is cool for my first day here with him. Although, he is Cell, who knows what he can do.

 _12:03 A.M._

I haven't gone to sleep at all, therefore, I kept playing on my phone. Yes, I do admit the game Plantasia is addictive but I have to finish these quests! I went on a spree by killing monsters over and over again just to get that 1,000,000 EXP rumor that the people in the chat were talking about! I yawned, my eyelids were half-closed, making me even more tired.

"Miss," He spoke.

I raised my chin up, "Yes?"

"Go to sleep," He suggested.

"Can I do this one missio—"

"Go to sleep, miss, " He interrupted me.

I slumped my arms, "Okay…"

I put my phone in my backpack and lay my head down on my backpack as a pillow.

I softly spoke, "G-Good night."

He nodded, and then I shut my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**MAY 17 | 7:14 A.M.**_

My eyes opened up and I saw a plate full of eggs, pancakes, bacon right in front of me. Is this from Cell? I straightened up, stretching and yawning I did. Cell appeared to be wrapped his arms around himself.

"Enjoy the meal," He urged.

"Thank you," I gratefully said while taking the plate.

I took a bite from the eggs, then the pancakes, then the bacon. Everything is really good! Better than that pizza. I hum a tune while I was eating.

"You make the ridiculous faces when you are asleep," He chuckled.

He was watching me sleep? Obviously not weird at all, though we are the only people around. I swallowed my food.

I made a big smile, "Oh. You were watching me sleep? Hope I didn't snore too loud."

"You didn't," He smirked.

By then and there, I finished my breakfast. I set my plate down next to me. "Um... Where do I put this plate at?"

He made the plate turn into ashes by this weird sun ball thing that came from his hand.

My hands tightened into fists, surprised from his unique power. "Whoa! How?"

"You seem surprised, " He grinned.

I gaped, "I am!"

He grinned even more when he looked at me. "You slept well."

I tilted my head, "What do you mean?"

"Your hair."

I took a quick breath, "Oh!"

I took out a brush out from my backpack and brushed my hair back the way it was. After that, Cell focused to his right again and stood up. I stared at his direction and saw a bright blue light flying through the skies. It seemed like a shooting star but when it got closer, it was a person! He landed onto the arena.

He wore an orange gi, and he has black spiky hair pointing at many angles. I mean, it's _really_ spiky. ' _Who is this guy?'_

"Goku, what is it for you to come here?" Cell asked him.

 _Goku? Is this the fighter Cell was talking about?_

He spoke, "I came here to see if you were gone to attack any humans."

Cell smirked, "The one who I'll be attacking is the true fighter."

Goku took a glimpse at me, "Why is she here? Did you do anything to her?"

"Of course not." Cell gave me an innocent look, like if he wasn't going to hurt me. He looked away, and continued, "She is visiting."

Goku hesitated, "Alright then, I'll be back to training. You keep your word Cell." He flew away as Cell gazed his eyes on him, the corner of his mouth quirked up as Goku left.

I raised my head, glancing at him as my head tilted, "Was that Goku you were talking about?"

"Yes. I am looking forward to our match, " He crossed his arms doing a blank stare at me. "And I don't care if you are on my side or not. Just remember that _I_ will win. "

I pressed my lips together. I ran my hand through my hair and lowered my head to the side a bit. "O-Okay…"

What makes him say that? I don't know Goku at all. But if he is looking forward to fighting Goku that means that Goku is the only person who can handle Cell's fighting! But still, I'm stumped.

"Confused?"

I gasped and quickly raised my head, "Huh?"

"The reason I inform you this be that I want you to realize that this is a battle to the death in the tournament, and not a game, miss." He stated.

My eyes widened, "I-I understand."

He turned away and his eyelids were shut, "Hmph."

He seems really... confident. Don't why he's so worked up all of a sudden. Perhaps he thought that I'll choose sides to make another "feel better".

I'm not really that type of person, but I'll say that I hope Goku wins so we all can live once more.

 _8:42 A.M._

I'm playing on my phone and I've beaten so much of the game that I gotten completely bored. Thus, I pulled out my sketchbook and a pencil and started doing some sketches.

Cell eyed at my sketches, "Intriguing," He smirked, "This is at least more sophisticated than you on your cellular device."

"Yeah. I was _too_ obsessed with that game," I chuckled.

That game was like homework but without the mathematics. It was that great. But instead of the great, amazing technology, I got my sketchbook. Drawing keeps me calm whenever if I'm sad, or mad, or both. Sometimes, the characters' emotions I sketch happens to deal with my emotions.

My sketchbook is like a friend to me but inanimate. It is like I have this connection to it.

Not that many people in my school get to experience what it is like to be an artist.

It is nice except for the art blocks, those always gets me. Or a number of people asking for you to draw for them when you don't want to.

This can get annoying for a while, but what they are actually saying it is sorta like a compliment.

They are asking for you to draw them because how fantastic your artwork really is, if I can only find more artists next year.

"What humans do when they are at home?" Cell asked.

I set my sketchbook and pencil on the ground and rest my palm on my cheek, gazing at the marshmallow-like clouds, "Basically, we eat, sleep, every day."

"How boring." He smirked. "There's something you humans can do interesting."

"Well—" I turned to face Cell. "There is one thing. But I'm not sure you'll like it. "

He grinned, "Honestly, I'm up for anything. "

I scratched my head, "But I don't think my parents would like you there."

"They would be pleased to have me there. It'll show that you are still alive." He smirked.

"I guess that make sense."

He swiftly picked me up and flew to my house. The view is still beautiful as before yet I was fascinated as before. I told him the directions from where to go. Minutes went by, we landed front of my house and walked to the front door.

"We are just visiting. You are not staying here," He advised me.

I slumped my shoulders, "I know..."

I pressed the doorbell and my parents opened the door. Their faces brightened. Both of my parents and my little brother, Michael, greeted me with smiles and hugs, "Tatum! I missed you so much! I love you!"

"I love you too!" I said while hugging them.

My parents looked up, their faces were in terror. The arms unfolded around me. I turn around and realized that they noticed _him_.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs," Cell grinned.

"H-Hello... Tatum, will you show Cell around the house? Your dad and I have to talk," My mom asked though looking terrified.

"Okay." I nervously spoke.

Everything was nice and peachy until they saw him. Their faces changed to chipper into full anxiety. My parents and Michael walked to their bedroom and shut the door. I bet they are talking about from why Cell is here.

Cell and I walked into my house and I showed him all of the rooms. "And there's my room!"

He observed the peach colored walls and the room overall very focused. "What were you about to show me?"

I clasped my hands, "Oh! Yes, we play video games! I'll get one that you'll probably like."

We walked downstairs, and I grabbed a Wii U video game disc from the video game section we have and put it in the Wii U. It is probably one of my favorite games in the _**ENTIRE**_ _**UNIVERSE**_. The title of the game popped up on the TV screen.

He lifted his eyebrow, his head turned, facing me, "Super Smash Brothers?"

"Yep. It is a game where almost all the characters from a company called Nintendo fight each other!" I explained looking excited as ever.

I chose to the free-for-all and I picked Shulk as my fighter. Cell learned the controls, and I am waiting for Cell to choose his character.

"Who is Cloud?" He asked.

"Oh! He is one of the famous characters in the Final Fantasy franchise! What had your interest in him?"

"The hair. Reminds me of a Super Saiyan I know." He grins.

"Oh.."

What is a Super Saiyan? Is it a myth?

Cell continued to be curious, "I shall choose 'Ganondorf'?"

"Yep. He is the major villains in the Legend of the Zelda franchise."

I picked the level, and we started fighting. Cell is really good at this game for his first time playing it! Too good.

 _ **5, 4, 3, 2, 1. GAME!**_

 _ **And the winner is...**_ _ **GANONDORF**_ _ **.**_

He won?

I clenched my fists, "Rematch!"

He smirked in amusement, "Very well."

We played about 5 more rounds and during one of those rounds, I was thinking about what Cell said about Cloud.

"What is a Super Saiyan?" I questioned.

He smirked, "Hmm. You are interested? Well, it is a prevailing transformation from a powerful Saiyan or hybrid. Before, it was a superstition. Let me explain more. The Saiyans is a race that was erased long ago from a villain named Frieza. For now, there are only few Saiyans left alive. Such as Goku. A Saiyan who transforms is by use of anger and distressed emotions from a friend who passed away, or take their anger on a certain individual which unlocks the overwhelming power of a Super Saiyan. Now, do you understand?"

"Yeah. Really cool for few of them to be alive!" I grinned.

"There's more you just don't know miss." He spoke solemnly.

 _9:27 A.M._

Cell eventually got bored after those rounds since he was winning—So, when we were walking towards the front door, my parents were saying bye to me.

My dad patted my head, "Bye princess, I love you."

My mom hugged me, "I love you so much Tatum. I will miss you."

"I love you too. It is only a few days I'll be gone," I said, trying for them to be calm.

Dad's brows drooped a little but still have a smile on his face. "Just, be safe."

"Okay," I smiled back.

He made his hand to a fist towards me, "Fist bump?"

I joined in, "Fist bump."

"Family reunions. Such a pity it won't last after the Cell Games, " Cell chuckled. All of our eyes were directed at him.

He opened the door.

"Farewell, Mr. and Mrs. Your daughter will return soon. But don't get too comfortable just after she comes back, the Cell Games begins on May 26th. I recommend for you to do each and everything you humans do before your lives become extinct. Nevertheless, we must go."

 _Man Cell, always trying to ruin someone's parade._ And it works. When we walked out of the house, I look back at my parents and they were waving at me at the door.

"Bye Tatum!" Michael shouted.

I smiled and waved back as well. Cell began to pick me up and fly away to head to the arena. During our flight, it looked that Cell enjoyed that my parents were scared of him by the grin on his face. I never saw someone do that before. It is _terrifying._

"So—what did you find overall at my house?" I asked him curiously.

"It's exceptional. The place is quite inviting," He responded.

"Good! Glad you like it!" I beamed.

We landed on the arena and he put me down. I returned to my phone, but it was dead so I have this small charger that I got from this science convention, and it looks like a chip but it is a charger for phones! I got it from _Capule... Ca-Castle Carp? Forgot._

Well anyway, I plugged the chip into my phone and I was about to draw in my sketchbook but I didn't know what to draw.

I try to imagine that is challenging. But I realized it was right next to me! Cell. I started drawing away. When I finished, I was happy with it. It looks exactly like him!

I smiled, excited for his reaction to my drawing, "Hey Cell?"

His magenta eyes darted to mine, "Hmm?"

I passed the drawing to him, "Tell me what you see about this."

He smirked a little. He extended his hand out. _He wants to write something?_ I set the pencil on his hand and then he started writing. _I wonder what is he writing?_

He gave the sketchbook back to me. I read at the message and was surprised at what he had written. He wrote down on the left side corner:

 _"This is amusing. From someone from the human race, you have a skill. Interesting."_

I look back at Cell and smiled broadly, "Thanks."

He simply nodded, still having that smirk on his face.

This is the first time he complimented me! That's weird. Did he say before that he hated humans? So why say this to me?

"Care for me to know what you are thinking?" He asked curiously.

 _Shoot! He noticed I was onto something!_

"Well, I'm confused."

"Go on."

"You hate humans, right?"

"Precisely. Your point?" He raised a brow.

I tilted my head, "Why are you being nice to me?"

"You showed me with respect so I must do the same with you, although, you are the first human to talk to me that is quite entertaining. Does that answer your question?"

I smiled shyly, I ran my hand through my hair. "Yeah. I guess so."

True, but the way he says about us sounds like that we are disgusting. I mean the majority are. There are not that many gentlemen nowadays, everyone is killing each other from the smallest bits of details, and the kids in my school are...peculiar.

Even though he hates humans, it is weird for me from him to be this way. I do act polite so that makes sense he'll be nice to me.

And besides, I don't want to break his rule. Bad behavior, you're dead. Most people won't even last long if they have to be with Cell for a week from the rudeness most people have in this world.

I was putting my sketchbook away but then someone texted me. It was my mom:

 _M_ _: I want to tell you that I love you so much ladybug and I don't want anything to hurt you. So please, if that monster hurts you, I want you to run. I miss you ladybug ? and once again your dad and I love you. ❤︎❤︎❤︎_

After reading that text, I want to be home already. I miss my parents so much and I only been here for 2 days. But I can get through this. He won't break our deal, I hope. If I do live after these last 5 days, I would hug them and tell them I love them so much. Now, it is not normal being here without them. Mostly everywhere I go, my parents will be there with me. Now they're not. I'm on my own and my family and friends are depending on me to stay alive. **AGH! So much pressure!** I better calm down somehow.


	4. Chapter 4

_10:08 A.M._

"Hey Cell?" I asked.

He didn't say anything. He looks like that he sensed something. I bet more people are going to come judging from his face that he looks annoyed. There was someone. A black limousine came around the corner. It parked and then a woman came out of the car. She looks familiar. She came around the corner and is heading to us.

"Another human? This is getting irritating." Cell spoke while crossing his arms.

She is getting closer. She has blonde hair that hangs over half her face and has a flashy outfit on. _WAIT A MINUTE. Is that Destiny? Why is she doing here?_ She is going to cause problems around here if she is going to get any more near him. She darted up to me, she twisted her face and her arms were crossed.

"Tatum! Your mom told me you were here. Why are you here? Are you supposed to be at home instead hanging out with what he calls himself ' _perfec_ —" Destiny stopped blabbering. Her face of annoyance quickly turned to distressed. Oh. She pressed the button. Cell gave her that death stare like he did with Monica.

"Excuse me. Were you about to say something? If you were, I would be _gladly_ to hear it," Cell said with this arrogant smile while he was creating this sun ball thing with his hand held up. I don't know what I should do! But he promised that he won't kill anyone now!

"I-I...um." Destiny left off while shaking, twirling her hair with her finger.

"Don't waste my time, _human_."

I stared at her and I mouthed ' _SAY NO'._ She bobbed her head and she turned to face Cell, shaking.

"N-No, s-sir," She stuttered.

"Very well."

The sun ball thingy vanished from his hand. _I gotta ask him what that thing is on his hand is cause "sun ball thingy" isn't working._

"I suggest you leave. I don't care about you or anyone on this pathetic planet. If you fall by in my vision again, I'll make sure you are not breathing. And here is some advice, _you shouldn't come here in the beginning._ " He said in a solemn tone.

Destiny is shaking. Usually, she'll always have something snotty to say but now, no. I have never seen her act this terrified. But at the same time, I can see her face filled with anger.

"What? Did I scare you?" He chuckled. She didn't say anything after Cell's comment. Destiny glared at him and stormed off while Cell is smirking at her.

After that incident, Cell returned to his meditation. _Was Cell about to kill her?_ It doesn't make sense when before he said that he won't hurt anyone at the moment. Not until the Cell Games.

"Were you about to hurt her?"

Cell looked at me and chuckled, he shut his eyes, "No, I was only messing with the brat. I only fight the strongest for a challenge of my perfect form."

My eyes widened, "So that means you weren't going to kill me before?"

"I was going to. But it was interesting for a human wanting to talk to me."

"So you kept me around then?"

He grinned, "I wouldn't say that. I'll say it was a test."

I cocked my head, "A test? For what?"

"For you saying that you are unalike than the majority. Apparently, you were."

"So I guess I passed?" Hehe _. Passed._

He gave me a simple nod. He was testing me? It would make sense for him to do that. After all this time, I thought he was going to kill me anytime but no.

He was interested. He is weird for a villain. Are villains are supposed to not care about anything but themselves? I bet he does but I guess he was just interested for how I react to him. And not only he is different, but I as well. I am the only human in the world to able to talk to Cell. My friends might say _Why?_ _How? What?_

They'll think I'm crazy. I'm confused. Are we friends? Imagine, a 16-year-old girl who is nice, loves to draw, and socialize that is friends with a dangerous, murderous android who cares about no one and threatened to destroy Earth. We obviously have nothing in common, but somehow we are still talking to each other. Why is that?

5:31 P.M.

Nobody came to the arena after Destiny left so that's good. We basically did our own thing for the rest of the day. Right now, I am playing on my phone. But then I suddenly got hungry.

I tilted my head, "Hey Cell?"

"Yes?"

I put my phone down and shifted my eyes to his, "May you take me to somewhere so I can get something to eat please?"

He raised his eyebrow, "Are you positive? During one of our conversations, you said the food that you cooked was unappetizing."

I nudged his arm, crinkling my eyes, "Well, instead of me, there is someone right here that can do it _quite awesome._ "

He raised a brow, "I am assuming that you want me to cook for you?"

I gaped, "Yeah! The breakfast I had this morning was delicious!"

"You have an interest of my cooking?" He chuckled. "Very well. I will cook for you. If you escape, I will find you."

I laughed shyly, "It's a-alright. I won't."

He flew away, his wings flowing in the air, and there is me, sitting here. While he is making my meal, I decided to text my mom:

T: Hey Mom! Wanna say I love you!? ﾟﾘﾄ? ﾟﾘﾙ

M: Thank you ladybug! I love you sooo much! I don't want anything bad happen to you! ?

T: I miss you already! ?

M: Me too princess. Just stay strong! No matter what! ?

T: Thank you Mom! ?

M: You are welcome ladybug. ? ﾟﾘﾊ?

Suddenly, a man drove here from his motorcycle and he was wearing a brown jacket, jeans, and a shirt saying "I'M BRAVE". He also have red spiky hair. He looked like he was my age.

He walked up to me, "Hey, where's the freak at?"

"Well, he is not here now. Why are you here?"

"Someone made a post on Facebook saying that if any of us can beat him up before the Cell Games, we will win 80 grand."

 _How dumb can he be?_ I rolled my eyes, "You think someone is going to give you money over the Internet?"

"Yea. Besides why they say it?"

I crossed my arms, "I know but you should leave. He could come here any second."

"I ain't leaving without my money."

I raised a brow, "So you are saying that you want to embarrass yourself by trying to fight him?"

"Quiet, can't you notice _me_ waiting my money?"

I sighed, "Okay. So I guess you did something _extreme_?"

"Obviously. I've been working out in the gym. I even beat up a martial artist in there. He was nothing." He said with a proud look.

"So that means you think you can handle Cell?" I tilted my head.

"Yeah! If I beat that dude that means I can fight Cell. Gonna show him a lesson." He formed a fist.

I shook my head. "You are making a big risk. Do you realize he can sense you on his way here?"

"Uh.. I—"

"No? Okay." I teased.

He glared at me. "Forget it! I'm not sitting here dealing with you! Besides, since he is taking so long to get here, I'm leaving!"

I laughed in relief while watching him getting into his motorcycle.

He was about to get in his motorcycle, and then he put his helmet on and realized that it was stuck on his head. He left it on and drove off. I am sure that he wasn't ready for the Cell Games, _hehe._

You remember the saying _'always think before you act?_ ' Yeah. He obviously didn't think. _Fingers guns!_ Hey, in times like this, you gotta joke about it. Cell came back to the arena. He had the meal on his hand, and the smell was very familiar. A dish that I ate before.

"Fettuccine?" I asked happily.

He smirked, "This is my first time cooking, enjoy."

I grabbed the plate from him and scooted a little so I won't interrupt his meditation.

I took a bite.

Then another bite, then another. It taste like if my dad cooked this! It has been awhile since I tasted homemade fettuccine but somehow I can still remember the taste! Cell said that he never cooked before and cooked like this? So awesome he learns things so quickly.

That's what his creator probably added onto the design since he has all the techniques from the strongest fighters in the world. For him to master the skills. That's why he won all the rounds in Super Smash Bros. If this is true, it is impossible to beat him in that game. And I thought it was me losing because of my skills.

I should've known there was something Cell had that made him win so many times in his first time playing that game. I want to make sure I am right.

"If I am right, did your creator added an ability in your design where you can master skills quickly?" I questioned.

"That is correct. Dr. Gero added this feature for me to be proficient in the Cell Games." He said with a proud look.

I gaped, "So you don't even need to practice?"

"No."

"I was right! It didn't make sense you cooked food for first time and it tasted good. But that's when I knew there was some machinery done in you that made you like that." I smirked.

"Ah. Someone has been noticing," He grins.

I smiled. I continued eating the rest of my food. This is really good! For a second, I thought he would say no to me from asking him to cook for me. But apparently he did. This is really nice for him to do this. He didn't have to. He wouldn't do anything like this if I never came to the arena. Though he is acting nice to me, he is still not going to change. His creator made him to be a villain, it is not like I can change him. It's so weird for a villain who killed thousands of people can be polite to me.

Even though I already asked him this question about being nice, there are so many questions I have to ask him about. I do have about five days left until I return home. I already have something on my mind that I got to ask him. I just need the right time to say it.


	5. Chapter 5

_**MAY 18 | 6:32 A.M.**_

I woke up and was really tired. I look up and the sun hasn't rose yet. Instead, it was raining. I feel raindrops splashing on me. Thunder was booming loud and so is the lightning. Cell is still standing in his place, crossing his arms, and he saw that I woke up.

"Due to the weather's conditions, it will be raining throughout the day." He informed.

"I can tell. It is raining really hard." I said while gazing at the dark gray sky. The weather did look like it will continue to be worse.

"Excuse me miss, I must flee to Nikki Town. I will return your meal."

He took off. I could eat some food at the moment. I pull out my phone and check if I had any new messages. I didn't have any.

 **. . .**

I forgot! Marshall must be worried about me! I checked my backpack to see if I still have his slip. I looked all the way at the bottom and the slip was there! I entered the number into my phone and messaged him.

T:Marshall? Are you there?

M:Who is this? ?

T:Tatum. Sorry I didn't text to you before.

M:It's alright. Where did you go? 2 days ago, when we were in the woods, the group went with me and when we went to the spot, you were gone! Did you found it? ﾟﾘﾯ

T:No. I am about to tell you something and I want you to be calm.

M:Yeah. Go on.

T:I am at the arena where Cell is at.

M:Are you okay? I can send help if you want! ? ﾟﾘﾲ? ﾟﾘﾨ

T:No no! I am fine!?

M:Don't lie to me.?

T:I am serious.

M:Are you serious?

T:Yes.

M:I can't believe you are in this situation. It feels unreal.?

T:I'm telling you, it is real.

M:How?

T:Here I'll send you a photo.

I took a photo of myself standing on the arena. I hope he believes this.

T:This is the photo.

M:Jeez, you are telling the truth. I checked the coordinates from where you took the photo and it is true! Tatum, I want you to stay alive, alright? ﾟﾘﾓ

T:Don't worry, I will. ?

M:It is just, you are not like the rest of the other girls. It is nice to have a girlfriend who is not only around me to be popular.

T:Girlfriend? XD

M:No no no! Not that. XD You know what I mean.?

T:XD So did you guys ever gotten to home?

M:Yeah, it took 2 hours for all of us to get home. -n-

T:That must've stunk.

M:It did! Man, Terry did so many risks. He attacked a beehive, had a bear chase after him, and decided to eat our snacks that WE bought!? ﾟﾘﾬ

T:Hehe, good thing I got out of that group.?

M:Well, I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Please stay alive.

T:Bye Marshall! I'll try.

I turned off my phone. I do hope that Marshall won't come here. We had enough people coming here. Speaking of Cell, I wonder what he does when he is gone.

(Cell's Point of View)

I have arrived in Nikki Town. ' _Must humans always be starving for food?'_ I thought. I went to a restaurant and began making her breakfast. ' _She is interesting for a human. She is contrasting to the majority of the human race.'_

I grimaced at my thoughts. But I am Perfect Cell! For what reason I am acting like this to a girl? I _am_ perfect, therefore, I have no intention to feel empathy for a _human_. It is that girl who is doing this, making me _care_ for her.

 _6:53 A.M._

I completed the process of cooking her breakfast. I took it and set it in a container. I walked out with it and then I noticed an item through the window from one of the stores. It was a purple blanket. ' _I have no such need to bring this to her.'_ I thought.

She only wanted her meal. I was in my stance, ready to leave, but I stopped. I am left in confusion. Why should I stop for a blanket, she doesn't need it! For why am I experiencing these emotions? Such _pitiful_ humans has these emotions, not me, the ultimate perfection! Dr. Gero designed me to be accurate, flawless, and perfect. Not some pathetic _weakling_!

I entered the store and stared at the blanket.

I grimaced, I decided to leave it. I was heading to the door until I heard a door creak behind me; I set down her food on a wooden table. I opened the door out of curiosity. It was a small bathroom. I gazed down and a boy is sitting down on the ground, looking down. _Why is a child doing here?_

I crossed my arms, "Why are you here?"

He gasped and looks at me, "My mommy told me to stay here but she didn't came back. Do you know where my mommy went?"

"No," I whirled around and took a step out of the room.

"Wait! Can you stay here? I'm alone." Pity was within his voice.

I turned around to face him. "Do you know who I am?"

He gaped, "Yeah! You are Cell!"

"Are you not afraid?" I raised a brow.

He clenched his fists, "No. You look pretty cool!"

He is not afraid? As was anticipated, he is a child. He simply will become aware of the fact of who I am. Even so curiously of the boy is, this tells me youngsters are fascinated of what reason I have on Earth. But of course, the people that dwell in this planet will be interested aside from the thousands of humans I had killed.

"For what grounds is your mother off to?" I questioned.

"She is buying makeup but it's been hours! I don't know if she is getting makeup. There is this tall man with her, so I think she's on another stupid date. She's with men all the time, I want her to play with me but she won't." The small boy irked.

I grinned, "Your mother is a bewildered one if she is raising you."

He tilted his head, "What is bewildered?"

I chuckled, "Nothing, your mother will teach you someday to _be_ bewildered."

The child looked at me with curiosity within his face. "So you are _really_ Cell?"

"Correct."

He smiled, "Wow! I want to be in the fighting game on TV!"

I smirked, "You are too young and frail to participate in the Cell Games, but it is acceptable to have some confidence within you."

"Aww.. I can't fight in the game? But I can watch the games! Can I?" He exclaimed.

"Yes, you can." I rolled my eyes.

He smiled, "My mom told me that everyone forgot to do their laundry around here and you made fireworks for everybody! _BOOM! BAM!"_

I laughed ever so profoundly. _His mind is so little and have lack of knowledge, he'll believe anything!_

"No, my child, it is neither laundry or fireworks." I chuckled.

"Then what is it then?" His face is puzzled.

"Nevermind, your mother has been persuading you with _imagination._ " I laughed. "Despite that, it won't matter in the end."

"Imaginatio⎯"

I hear the front door being opened.

"August! Are you here?" A woman shouted.

"Oh! My mommy's here!" The boy excitedly waved his hands.

We got out of the room and I see the woman hugging her son.

"Mommy, you are here! You're here!"

"I know sweetheart. Sorry I was gone."

"Why did it take so long for you to come here?" He asked her, curiously.

The mother glared fearfully at me. "August, we need to go, now."

He frowned, "But why? I didn't tell you my friend yet."

"We are going, and we are going _now_." She demanded.

I step in.

"No, August, tell your mother about me." I smirk.

He smiled broadly, "Yeah! So Mommy, while you was gone, Cell came here! He was asking me some questions. And he said you were um..be-wild-ered! Bewildered, yeah that's it! And he said that you give me imagination! I had a good time here! Can I meet Cell again? _Please_?"

The child has no idea. If he only knew who I truly am, he would be begging for his life before. But since his mother has been telling him lies, he only knows so little about me.

His mother glanced at me unpleasantly, "Listen August, you can't go with him."

"Why not?" He spoke sadly.

She exhaled, "It's just...not safe."

He lowered his eyebrows, "Okay…"

His mother hold his hand and they began leaving the store.

He waved at me, "Bye Cell! I'll make sure to watch the games!"

I smirked, though watching as they left the store while I see the mother staring at me through the window. Then there is the blanket, sitting there. I chose my decision before and that is leaving that blanket.

I viewed the blanket once more.

I sighed, "Forget it."

 _(My Point of View)_

I hope that he hurries up, cause it looks like the weather will go even worse. I look up at the sky, and Cell is coming back to the arena. I can see my food, but what is that other thing he is holding? He landed onto the arena.

He gave me the food, "Enjoy."

I grinned, "Thank you."

"And here, I'll give you this." He handed me a purple blanket.

"Oh! Thank you!" I beamed.

Never knew he would give me a blanket! I took a bite at the food, and it is awesome as usual. When I finished it, I set it down and grabbed the blanket, unfolded it, and set it above me. It feels so soft! It's been awhile since I had a touch of soft, fluffy blanket. But I think this is the time to ask him that question.

My eyebrows knitted, "Cell? Um, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Um…" I paused. "Are we friends?"

There was a silence. I think I asked the wrong question.

"What do you mean _friends?_ " He asked looking bothered. His eyes were directed at me.

I sweatdropped, "I-I mean, like we are not really fighting each other, and we don't really agree on most of the topics we talk about. But we are still talking to each other all the time. I just want to see what you think about this."

He lowered his brows, frowning, "There is something you don't understand, miss. I had waited for so long for me to transform into my perfect form and I've accomplished that goal. For me in my perfect form, I don't have the time to be communicating with other humans or killing them. It's seems useless and utterly boring to do that now. I don't care about anyone or anything in this pathetic planet. Now, don't get me wrong, that doesn't mean I won't talk to you. No. What I'm stating is I am perfect, I have no need to what you call _friends_."

"O-Oh. So⎯ what are we then?" I tilted my head.

There was another silence. Except for this time, it was long. What are we then if we aren't friends? Acquaintances? I know the only reason I'm here is because I want to learn about him, but I don't know. What are we?

"Tatum," His tone went solemn.

"Yes?" He said my name? That is the first time he ever call me by my name. I frowned, worried of what he is about to say.

"I admit, I have been entertained with you here. It is quite amusing from the results you gave me. Although, I am Perfect Cell, being friends with a human is pointless. However—"

My eyes widened.

"For a human, such as yourself, I can see you are worthy of my time. If you wish for me to be in your— _company_ , then I'll be obliged to do so."

I raised my head a little to the dark, gray clouds, letting the raindrops splash on my face. Cell is giving me an offer to be friends? I would say 'yes' right away, but I need to think on this one. What does this mean if he wins the Cell Games? Does this means I won't die, but all of my other families and friends will? Or maybe I will die, since he doesn't care about anyone dying. If I do live, where will we go? I can't breathe in outer space and he probably will. Or maybe he would betray me and kill me right away.

But we've been talking each other a lot lately. This means we are friends, right? Fudge, I don't know! It's hard to decipher whenever he will or not because he is a killer, how am I supposed know if he is telling the truth?

He sounded pretty serious about us being friends. I think we should be friends. Cell said that I am worthy of his time, so let's give this one a shot.

I gazed at Cell and smiled, "I would like to be in your company."

"It took you long to give out a response."

"Well, it was a pretty hard decision, " I nervously chuckled.

"You made this choice."

"I know. So it is decided then?"

"I suppose."

I beamed, and then I thought about the times with me and Cell. We are different, I'm a human girl who wants to be happy. He is a cybernetic, malevolent android who's desire is being perfect, and threaten to destroy the world if wins the tournament, but does that matter? Well, yeah, _a lot_ , but what matters is if we see eye to eye with each other.

I certainly don't agree with the things Cell done, and he doesn't follow with mine as well.

He made many rivals, enjoyed killing thousands of innocent victims, and destroyed multiple cities. His reputation follow with his actions though those malicious actions of his seems unbelievable to understand for the people and for me.

This friendship may lead to problems, _but hey,_ that's what friendships are like. You meet a friend, you find that person really cool, and then you'll have some problems along the way. Depending on ours, it will have many problems due to us lacking similarities, or maybe it won't. _Wow_.

It's been awhile since I been this serious. Sometimes you have to be serious. Sometimes you don't. But being serious is a good thing, it'll show that you are not a _dum-dum._ Okay, _that,_ wasn't serious but you know what I mean.

And who knows _what_ will happen if Cell wins. Right now, I'm going with the flow. This friendship probably won't last long but at least I'm enjoying it now. It's better for me to enjoy living life instead of worrying about dying.

These days talking to Cell, it made me more mature. I know I _was_ mature, but I learned a lot of him for why he does this and why he said that. Even the destructive acts Cell done, he can be nice. I kept on assuming that he will kill me any day now, but he didn't. Instead, he chose to spare me. I should've been thankful for him sparing instead worrying about when he won't.

It is right to judge of others actions, but every now and then, I should think what they are like. Some people do bad gestures, but their gestures may not fit to their behavior and language. They can be different from what you usually expected. And I learned that lesson. I am still scared of him but that is okay. Every one of us is scared of Cell anyway, but there is a difference between me and them.

I can control my behavior while they run away from every time they see him. I've changed a lot with my time with Cell, and I'll continue to change in the future.

So I guess this is we are at.

We're friends.


	6. Chapter 6

_11:12 A.M._

"What are you doing?"

"Just say hi to the camera!" I smiled.

"No."

"It'll be fun!"

"No."

"I even got _special_ filters!"

"This is pointless." He avoided eye contact to the camera.

I was trying to do a vlog. I've never did a vlog, so I thought of doing one since I have 4 days left with Cell, and it was getting boring a little around here.

"Please?"

"No."

"Just one time."

"Miss," Cell was beginning to look annoyed.

"Alright, alright." I laughed. I put away my phone. It's worth a shot.

"So, what are those that glow on your hand?" I pointed at his hand.

"This?" He held up a finger, forming a yellow radiant ball floating on his finger. "This is what you prefer to call Ki. Ki is manufactured from life energy that is within me and others. It is primarily utilized by warriors throughout the universe. Ki is also put into use by flying capabilities, have an increase of awareness of surroundings, teleportation, transformations, and then so forth."

I clenched my fists up in amazement. "Whoa. Ki is _amazing_!"

The ki vanished from his finger.

"Yes, it is a practical source to have." He crossed his arms. "Although, ki is delicate. You must able to remain your ki balanced and not to overuse your ki. If you do so, your whole body becomes fatigued. If you are using ki, you must not focus your ki at one certain area, but everywhere. You won't take much damage if you are not letting your guard down, otherwise, you will reach to a greater extent of strength and stamina." He added.

"Can humans learn ki?"

"Yes, but it will be a debilitating process to achieve ki."

"Debilitating?" I asked confusedly.

"It will be exhausting." He simply explained.

Ki is really cool! No wonder he can fly, ki! That's the answer! This means that we can use ki to cook food! Or even get to school faster! This is _awesome_!

I gazed at the sky, good thing is that the weather finally stopped. It had been going on for 3 hours, filled with lightning and thunder. But it is still cold outside!

I grabbed my blanket and set it over me, grabbed my phone and earbuds out of my backpack, and set it up so I can listen to music. I started to sing softly:

' _Girl, each time I try I just break down and cry'_

' _Pain in my head'_

' _Oh, I'd rather be dead'_

' _Spinning around and aroun—'_

Cell is staring. I take off my earbuds.

"Continue." He encouraged.

"Why?"

"The way you sing keeps me relaxed. Then you have a wonderful voice, thus you should continue." He suggested.

"Thank you." I blushed. He likes my voice?

' _Although we've come'_

' _To the end of the road'_

' _Still I can't let go'_

' _It's unnatural'_

' _You belong to me'_

' _I belong to you'_

I have this embarrassed smile upon me, "Well, there are the bits of pieces of that song. I listen to that song sometimes."

"I noticed. Tell me, what do you think of it?" He questioned.

"I think it is really good. But I think the true meaning of that song is that if all things are coming down, if some of us have to stop what we are doing, it doesn't mean that we have to separate. But that is what I think of the song." I wondered.

He smirked and shut his eyes. It is really sweet of him to call my voice wonderful.

"Do all humans listen to music?" He asked.

"Not all, there are some people who don't listen to music at all. But a lot of people in this world has a bad taste of music. I would show you it but the lyrics and the videos are filled with...um—" I trailed off.

He raised a brow, "Yes?"

I blushed, "Nevermind."

I grasped my 3DS out of my backpack and began to see if there are any updates.

"What is that?" Cell questioned.

"This is a gaming console called the Nintendo 3DS. It is different than other consoles because you can take it with you at all times. It is also different because you can make the screen 3D, to have an _awesome_ experience of gameplay." I lended him the 3DS.

I look over him to see what he is doing.

"How do I make this 3D?"

I pointed to the right slide, "See that slide in the right hand side? Slide it up to make it that way."

He slide it up, "Interesting."

He was exploring around until he clicked on a game that caught his interest, a game that he had played, "Super Smash Bros? Isn't this is the game we played in your house?"

"Yep! You can also play with people online! Mostly people online are super hard to beat."

He smirked, "Let's see then."

He went to online mode, joined a lobby, and selected his character, Ganondorf. While he is waiting for other players, he is ready for battle.

He twitched his eye, "Must people take so slow to choose their fighter? This is a fight. They should be prepared for battle."

"That happens a lot when you are playing with online players." I irked.

When everyone are ready, the fight began. There was Link, Villager, Little Mac, and Ganondorf. Link is fighting with Little Mac while Villager is battling us.

Cell is getting annoyed by the fact Villager keeps spamming trees to block him from hitting him, "Weakling, stop being agitated and attack!"

I look above the screen and I see the Smash Ball, "Above you!"

Villager saw the Smash Ball and is chasing after it but ends up falling off the map while Cell achieved it.

I clasped my hands, "Yes! Use it!"

His character transformed into a huge beast and ran across the map which made all of the other players out of the map.

"Yeah! You definitely got this!" I cheered.

"You seem really excited." He smiled smugly.

"That's what video games does to me." I beamed.

 _ **5, 4, 3, 2, 1. GAME!**_

 _ **And the winner is,**_ _ **VILLAGER**_ _ **.**_

"What?" Cell frowned.

"He won? By one point? He barely hit anyone! At least you are in second place." I said, looking at the results. I twiddled my thumbs, "Um—can I play?"

"Not now, miss. I ought to have a rematch than for him being victorious."

"Yeah, you get him!" I smiled.

Second round, Villager is still using his strategy. He gets great amount of points and then he'll run away in order to keep those points. However, Cell thought of something different. The level that he was playing was Midgar so every time a monster is doing a special attack in that level, he would get Villager run into it, making him lose a lot of points.

I giggled, "It looks like his strategy is not working."

"Of course, there is nowhere to escape for him."

 _ **5, 4, 3, 2, 1. GAME!**_

 _ **And the winner is,**_ _ **GANONDORF.**_

I raised my hand towards Cell, hoping for a high five. He grins and high fived. I gave him a warm smile.

We check the results.

I opened my mouth, "Wow. No one was even close to you!"

He chuckled, "No, they weren't." He stood up and passed the 3DS to me. "Do you want to come with me or not?"

I put down my 3DS, "Sure!"

He picked me up by his side and began flying.

"So, where are we going?" I tilted my head.

"Remember? Lunch? Surely you haven't forgot."

I clapped my hands, "Oh yes! Lunch!" I scratched my head. "Sometimes I forget in the morning." I giggled.

He rolled his eyes, "What do you want?"

"I don't know. Maybe like a chef salad."

He stared at me with this perplexed look. "A salad? I wasn't expecting for you to want that."

I gazed at him, "What were you expecting?"

"Something you humans usually eat."

"Like—burgers?"

"If that's what they eat."

"Well, yeah. Most of them eat them. But with me, no. It just looks too unhealthy. The burgers people mostly eat is burgers that have meat after meat after meat, all stacked up. It just looks— _too much._ "

"So I suppose you don't bond with meat?"

I shook my head, "Nope, I do love beef. But if it is burgers, I'm good on that."

He glanced at the town, "We are here."

We landed at Nikki Town and entered into a diner.

"What does your salad look like?"

I look up, "Like a regular salad, but with some sprinkles of bacon and chopped chicken."

I sat down on a stool while watching Cell fixing my food for me.

"If you win the tournament, what are you going to do next?" I tilted my head.

He stopped and crossed his arms, "To be honest, I am not sure. My whole life had been designed to achieve my perfect form. I don't have any plans at the moment."

"But if you do win, will you remember me?" I questioned.

"Certainly. You are the only friend I have, " He grinned and resumed cooking.

I blushed, "You are making me blush! But thank you, " I smiled.

I look out the window behind me and I see that some stores have supplies.

"Would you mind if I can freshen myself up a bit?" I asked Cell.

"Yes, I'll remind you when lunch is ready."

"Alright."

I went outside and I went into this gym because I knew it would have showers. _Duh it's a gym, whaddya expect?_ So I took a shower, dried myself, and put on my normal clothes. When I was walking down the street, I saw a pretty dress through the window in some store. It was a red poofy dress but it seemed like it was too fancy and massive.

I still went inside the store, and there were dresses everywhere! I don't know what I should pick! Until I saw this mannequin wearing this white, flower-pattern, lace dress. It was one of those high neck dresses, and it came with long cold shoulders that looks like it goes down to my wrists. And there was these flats that had flowers on top of the shoes.

I tried on the outfit in the changing room and it perfectly fits! I got out of the room and gazed at myself on a mirror. ' _I really look pretty in this!'_ I thought.

Next to the mirror, I saw a big white flower bobby pin laying there on a table. I set the flower front of my hair and I look at the mirror. I look beautiful _._

A sudden male voice approached, "Lunch is ready."

I gasped. I look at him and it was Cell. I chuckled, "Don't startle me like that! You made my heart skip a beat."

"Apologies miss, you could've died." He said sarcastically.

"Y-Yes, I could've di—" I trailed off and immediately burst out laughing. _W-What am I thinking?_

He put his hand on my shoulder, "Calm down."

I cleared my throat, "Thanks."

"Shall we go back to the diner?" He opened the front door.

"Yes, please." I smiled.

We went out of the store and walked down the street to the diner. I don't know why I was being so goofy. Well, it had been awhile since I acted like that, and it felt like if I was with my family again.

He look up and down at me, "You have done something to yourself."

I smiled broadly, "Yeah! I really liked how it came out! Do you like it?"

He smirked, "It's lovely."

I twirled around, making my dress spin, "Thanks!"

We came back to the diner and I saw my food on the counter. I grasped it and set it up on a booth and began eating. Cell sat down right front of me and stared through the window that is next to us, frowning.

"With you here, I am not sure about the tournament." His tone grown solemnly.

I stopped eating, "Huh? Why? You was looking forward to it."

"I am looking forward to it, but I learned something from this experience with you."

I look at him worrisome, "What is it?"

He sighed, "I might be in my perfect form, but I'll never, _truly_ , learn what complete perfection is. Because I haven't learned everything. You taught me something. Empathy."

I softly smiled, "I don't what to say, but you're welcome." My eyebrows knitted, "But that doesn't mean you can't win. You can still try!"

"No, I might as well cancel the Cell Games."

"But people will still want to attempt to kill you. I don't want that to happen!" I cried. "You can do it."

He gazed at me and grins, "This is why you are amusing. You even encourage me to win the tournament though the majority disagree."

I beamed, "Well yes, you are my friend."

I looked through the window, I see a man that look familiar. "Wait a minute, that can't possibly be him. Marshall?"

Cell raised a brow, "Who?"

I got out of the diner and it was Marshall!

"Marshall!" I shouted, he turned around. "Hey." He smiled.

"Why are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Why are _you_ doing here?" He laughed.

"Well, I decided to get something to eat here, how about you?" I asked.

"I am looking for stuff around here, seeing if there is anything I want."

" _Ohh_ , so looting?" I laughed.

He chuckled, "Of course not." His face went solemn, "Is Cell around here?"

"Yep! He is over there in the diner." I pointed to the window where Cell is at.

"Hmm. Are you sure you don't want to take off? I got a car." He crossed his arms.

"I'm fine." I smiled.

"Suit yourself." He look up and down at me. "You are stunning."

"Thank you." I blushed.

"Let me guess, you got that from that wedding store?"

I nodded, "Yep! And it was the best decision."

"Well, see you later Tatum." He waved slightly.

I waved back, "Bye!"

I went back to the diner and sat down.

"Who is he?" Cell asked.

"Just some friend I met 2 days ago."

He crossed his arms, "It seemed he was trying to force you to come with him."

I made this confused look, "Wait, how would you know? You were inside."

"I have the cells of the Namekian race, which allowed me to have super hearing."

I raised my eyebrow, "That's cool, but why say _force_?"

"It just seemed like it."

I smirked in the silliest way possible.

Cell's face looked lost, "What?"

I laughed, "I don't know if ' _it just seemed like it'_. I think it is _something else._ "

"Oh please! If I ever!" He grimaced.

I giggled, "You know I'm just kidding!"

He rolled his eyes, grinning. "Clearly."


	7. Chapter 7

_8:27 P.M._

Cell is sitting down while I'm sitting next to him, playing some games in my 3DS. I also got myself a pillow and I'm wearing pajamas. _No, Cell didn't give those to me._ _I got them_. So now, I can get really comfortable going to sleep.

I put down my 3DS and set my blanket over me, getting ready to sleep.

I lied my head on Cell's shoulder, "Good night."

He glanced at me and grinned, "Good night, miss."

* * *

 _Tatum found herself seeing Cell mockingly laughing at a black-haired Saiyan boy down on the ground, bruised and broken, along with his friends._

" _Look at you now, miserable and alone. What happened to the Saiyan spirit?" Cell sneered._

" _No...you can't do this!" The boy enraged._

 _Tatum darted to him, shocked from his injuries. "Are you okay?"_

 _Cell rolled his eyes, "Oh don't pity the poor boy. He could've stopped if he knew my power is greater than his."_

 _He grunted, "Tch. Y-you're right."_

 _Cell chuckled, "Is there anyone left to fight me?"_

 _The fighters can't respond but grunting._

" _Then I declare myself as the winner of the Cell Games!" Cell announced._

" _No! Please, someone out there, fight for us!" The boy begged._

 _But there was no hope._

 _Cell picked Tatum up, "So long, Gohan."_

 _Gohan muttered to himself, "I-I'm sorry father…"_

 _Cell raised to the sky and Tatum gazed at the Saiyan down below, seeing him in tears. Her thoughts were, 'What is happening?'_

 _Just as soon Cell reached to space, Tatum cried out, "Wait a minute! I can't—"_

 _He reached to space. Seconds went by, she is still breathing? What is the meaning of this?_

" _Breathe?" Tatum is left in confusion. 'I'm alive?' she thought perplexedly. She looked around and it was just like what Marshall said. 'A rainbow-colored painting, made by an artist.'_

" _You forgot? I spared some of my ki to you, so you can breathe, so we can enjoy our victory." Cell grinned._

 _Tatum doesn't know what is going on. 'Our victory?'. She felt if this is not the Cell she knew._

" _Oh, how long I waited for this." He ruthlessly smiled._

 _He formed an immense ki blast from his hand until it got larger and larger, it matched to the Earth's size. Tatum saw how massive the ki blast is and was horrified by it. 'All of the people who are going to die. Cell, are you really Cell?' She thought sadly._

 _Cell finished forming his ki blast and let go of it, letting it destroy Earth. He burst out a wicked laugh, while watching the Earth blowing up._

 _Tatum let out one single tear, watching the Earth to be no more. She began to feel sick, cold, and somnolent. Her heartbeat was beating slowly, and she didn't feel anything at all. Pieces of rocks from the explosion started to slow down; everything seemed to slowed down._

 _Everything except for Cell._

" _That worthless brat thought he won." Cell smirked at Tatum. 'How amusing. She's in tears.' He mused to himself. "How terrifying the explosion is, yes?"_

 _Tatum kept silent._

" _The full experience," He chuckled villainously. "Just for you."_

 _Cell saw her shivering, "It seems this is the end."_

" _W-Why?" She stuttered. "What's happening?"_

" _Your skin. It is turning pale. I only put a certain time limit on the ki I used on you."_

" _C-Can you g-give me some more now?" She begged, looking worried._

 _He smiled and look away, "No. I'll make your death memorable."_

 _Another tear came out, "D-Death?" She glared at him. "I thought we're friends! W-Why would you do something like this?"_

 _Cell didn't say anything. His smile suddenly changed to a sulking look._

 _Tatum gritted her teeth, "Tell me! Tell m—"_

" _Silence! Idiot, do you understand that I am perfect? I would be a fool to be friends with such a pathetic imbecile!" Cell growled._

 _She knitted her brows, "But I thought you said you weren't perfect!"_

" _I only said that to trick you. I warned you about your experience with me." He ridiculed._

 _She clenched her fists, "I don't care if you warned me or not. I'm caring about your honesty!"_

 _He laughed at her comment, "Now you know, my perfection."_

 _Tatum is infuriated by him laughing at her, like she was nothing! Like all of this is a game! Anger was rushing through her head. She remembers about all of those times she been with him. How he brought her a blanket, or even her playing games with him on the Wii U. Talking about their experiences on Earth, learning about each other. 'How could he… betray me like this? Is this even him?' Quickly, she snapped, "If you are a perfect being you say you are, then why you didn't kill —"_

 _He seized her neck out of rage, causing her to choke. His nails was stabbing her neck, causing Tatum to lose some blood._

" _You dare to question perfection?" He snarled._

 _She began to cry and wondered why she is in this mess, and if it was a dream._

 _He stopped and throwed her, she floated off to the empty space._

 _Tatum started to breathe again, "What's wrong with you?" She shouted while she rested her hand on her neck, trying to stop the blood that was overflowing._

 _Suddenly, they weren't in space anymore, the background glitched to a white empty void. Cell seemed different. He wasn't angry, instead he was calm, like nothing happened._

 _Her eyes shifted left to right. Her voice went soft, "What?"_

 _Cell was also confused, "Why am I in here?"_

 _Tatum crossed her arms and looked away, "How am I supposed to know?"_

 _Cell closed his eyes, "We must be in a dream."_

 _She was puzzled. 'How does he know we are in a dream? Could it be him?' she wondered. She faced him, "Wait, is that you? Really you?"_

 _He opened his eyes, "Yes, what do you mean?"_

 _She look down, "I-I'll talk about it after this."_

 _Cell rested on the ground and so did Tatum._

" _So, I guess you do sleep." She smiled._

 _He crossed his arms, "I don't. This is the first time I slept."_

 _Cell glanced at Tatum's neck, seeing that there are holes on the sides with some blood coming out. 'She's hurt. She must be having a nightmare.'_

" _Did your dream included me in it?" He questioned._

" _No. I don't want to talk about it!" She scowled._

 _Cell was baffled. He frowned and didn't reply to her use of anger. 'I am right. It is not her for acting this kind of behavior.'_

 _Tatum lowered her head, wrapping her arms around herself, "Sorry. It is just this dream I'm having."_

 _His voice grown solemn, "It's me, isn't it?"_

 _She sighed, "Ye-"_

 _The background glitched back to space, where her Cell wasn't the one she thought._

 _She found herself gently floating away from Cell while she watched him far away, crossing his arms with a malevolent expression, which made her distressed.  
Every time she would blink, she will get tired and even more colder. Tatum raised her arm to her face and saw her skin looked pale as Cell said and was suddenly covered with dark purple spots._

' _What is happening to me?' she thought confusedly. Tatum let out more tears from the pain she's in and he'd leaved her like this. Dying alone. She started coughing and hardly can breathe. But she spoke out these last two words:_

" _Cell, why?"_

 _She ran out of oxygen._

* * *

 _3:09 A.M._

I flinched and woke up from laying my head on Cell's shoulder.

He cocked his head, "What's wrong?"

My shoulders slumped, "Nothing."

"You were crying in your sleep." His voice became more concerned.

"I was?" His thumb swept the tears off of my face and he was right.

"What was your dream?"

I look down, "I don't really want to tell you about it. It'll be hard to explain."

He gently rested his hand on my head.

My eyes glanced up at him, "What are you doing?"

His eyes were shut, "I am reading your mind."

From Cell's expressions, his face turned to confused, to frowning, to serious. He released his hand off of my head.

I sweatdropped a little, "U-um, are you done?"

"Yes."

My brows lifted up, "Could this be a sign?"

"It could be."

"So, who is Gohan?"

"He is Goku's son. Another Saiyan." He stated.

"Oh."

There is a silence.

He opened his eyes, he turned to face me, "Miss, what you saw, it wasn't me."

I twirled my hair, looking down. "I-I know. It just felt _r-real._ "

I closed my eyes. It did feel real. Suddenly, I feel someone's arm is softly pulling me into them, and it felt like a hug. I opened my eyes and looked up.

It was Cell that is hugging me.

I rest my head and my eyes are shut, I smiled. "Thank you, Cell."

He chuckled, "Good night, Tatum."


	8. Chapter 8

_**MAY 19 | 3:42 P.M.**_

I clasped my hands, "Can I?"

Cell crossed his arms, "No, you are only here with me."

Marshall sended me a text saying if I can hang out with him today.

"Please?" I said, giving him the _puppy eyes_.

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"It's just a little awhile! I'll come back!"

He sighed, "Alright. I expect you come here at around 7 o'clock. If you are not here around that time, then _I_ will search for you."

"Okay! Thank you!" I said, smiling.

Fifteen minutes went by, a car showed up. It looked like a Chevrolet and I see Marshall in the car, waiting for me.

"He's here! Bye Cell!" I said, while waving.

He grinned, "Have fun, miss."

I got into his car and sat on the passenger's seat.

"Hey Tatum," He smiled while driving away from the arena.

"Hi! So what are we going to do?"

"There is going to be a party at my place."

"That's pretty cool!" I looked at him, "I can't wait to meet your parents!"

"Well, _parent_. My mom only lives in my house. My dad is off, _somewhere else_." His voice grown solemnly.

I sweatdropped, "I'm _so_ sorry, that I—"

He laughed, "It's alright. It's alright."

I gazed through the window. People and buildings I saw along the way. It had been awhile since I saw anyone from outside the arena.

"What is it with you and Cell?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I said, looking back at him.

"Are you guys friends or what?"

"Yes, we are friends."

He raised his brow, "Do you realize he's a monster? He is no friend."

I smiled, "He may seem a 'monster' to you, but to me, he is a true friend."

"You are trusting a killer? That's the ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"He is a killer but that doesn't mean that he can't be trustful."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say Tatum."

We pulled up to his house and I see a woman looking through one of the windows.

We got out of the car and was walking to the door.

He opened the door for me and then we went inside. It looked pretty normal, all I can see was there was the living room to the left and the kitchen to the right.

A woman clasped her hands, "Oh, so you must be Tatum!"

"Yep. That's me," I said pointing my thumb to me.

She laughed, "I'm Ms. O'Connor. Welcome to our home. I wish you to have a lovely time here."

"Thank you."

She looked over to Marshall, "See you in the morning honey."

He smiled, "Bye Mom."

Ms. O'Connor hugged her son and went through the door. She got into her car and drove away.

"Where's your mom going?" I questioned.

"She's off to work."

I explored everywhere, the living room, the kitchen, the bathrooms, upstairs, downstairs, and now his room which it is upstairs.

His bedroom was nice. There is his bed, some football posters around the room, a TV. I looked over to my right, and there is even a couch!

"Whoa! You got a couch in here?" I said, surprised.

He laughed, "Yeah, sometimes I get bored and just sit on it once in awhile."

I opened my mouth, "Cool!"

I hardly see anyone having a couch in their _own_ room! Not if it's the most _amazing_ thing ever, but it is cool. We traveled back downstairs and we heard someone ranged the doorbell. Marshall opened the door and it was two teens by the door. One was with dark brown hair, with a blue bleacher satin jacket. The other one seemed familiar. In fact, I know him! He has red spiky hair and a leather jacket, he's that boy with the motorcycle!

The boy in the bleacher jacket grinned, "Hey, Marshall."

The other one did one of those _smooth_ handshakes, "What's up Marsh! Yo, I heard that—"

He saw me sitting on the living room couch. I hear him whispering. _Why does he have to be here?_ I bet he's thinking the same thing as well.

Marshall let them in the house and then I saw him staring at me, like if _I_ did something wrong. The one with brown hair introduced himself to me, "Hey, I'm Blake. And here is my idiot, Noah."

Noah clenched his fist up to him, "You wanna fight?"

Blake grinned, "Acting tough I see."

He twitched his eye, "Why would you-"

Marshall came between them, "So who's ready for the party tonight?"

I smiled, "I've never been into a party before. Sure I'm excited!"

Blake crossed his arms and laughed, "You've never been to a party before?"

I scratched my head, "Does birthday parties count?"

Everyone started laughing at the comment I made. I was laughing along, but nervously.

Marshall pulled out his phone, "Alright, I'm calling everyone I know. Noah, _don't_ invite your friends. You know what happened last time."

Noah rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, can we just get everything prepared?"

"Yes, so Tatum and Blake will set the decor, music, while Noah and I will make the drinks." Marshall informed.

Noah frowned, "Why do I have to be with you?"

Marshall crossed his arms, "So you won't do anything stupid."

They went into the kitchen while Blake and I was setting up the decor around the place with balloons and such.

Blake gazed back at me, "Marsh told me you were with Cell. Are you okay?"

I grinned, "Yes, he let me stay here for awhile."

He laughed, "Him? Let you stay here?"

I looked back at him, "What do you mean?"

His head tilted, "Isn't he a villain? Why does he act nice to you?"

"Mostly I was being nice to him back. I've learned a lot from him these days. His previous actions can be quite _scary,_ but his tone and everything seems calm."

"Really? That's strange."

Noah suddenly shouted from the kitchen, "Hey! Blake! She's lying! If I was her, I would—"

"I'm right here!" Marshall yelled.

Blake and I started to laugh. We setted up the rest of the decor and music, and they finished with the drinks. All we need is the people.

 _5:22 P.M._

A lot of people came to the party and what I saw was everyone was staring at me with disgust in their faces. Whenever I walk past some of them, I hear them whispering about me. I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and I wish both of them wasn't here. It was Marcy and Destiny.

"Hi Tatum!" Marcy shouted very loud that she gotten everyone's attention, on purpose.

"Hello _Tatum_ , " Destiny said in a snotty voice, folding her arms.

They were both standing next to one another while everyone was circled around me in silence.

"Everyone knows about your little secret Tatum. That you are with that monster. Does that make you a monster now? Are you his little pet?" Destiny scoffed, putting her hands on her hips while people in the crowd were giggling.

I smiled, "No I'm not. You shouldn't always assume things Destiny."

Marcy smirked, "It's just a joke Tatum. Everyone knew that."

"Anyway, why are you friends with the creep?" Destiny asked.

"He's _Cell_. I'm friends with him because both of us find each other in curiousity, " I said.

"Wow. You're such a _freak_." Marcy mocked.

I walked to the kitchen, "Whatever Marcy."

I hear everyone laughing behind my back. _How dare Destiny laugh at me! I saved her life!_ Well not really, since Cell only wanted to scare her away in the first place but you know what I mean!

I sat down at a dining chair and sighed.

Blake sat next to me, "Want a drink?"

I shook my head, "No thanks."

"I heard everything back there, are you alright?" He questioned.

I faked a smile, "Yeah, I'm good." But I wasn't.

He tilted his head, "Are you sure?"

My smile faded away. I shook my head again, "Not really, but I'll be alright."

"Okay then," He got up from his chair, and turned to the door. "Just have fun."

Suddenly I hear someone calling my name again in the living room. I went to the living room and Marcy was the one who was calling me.

"Hey, want to go downstairs?" She asked.

"You expect me to go downstairs with you when you were mocking me? No thanks."

She frowned, "Sorry, can you _please_ come with me?"

I sighed, "Alright."

We went downstairs and there were Destiny and her friends, sitting on a table. Without warning, Marcy locked the door behind us.

I crossed my arms, "Okay, what is this about?"

"You. Why were you with _my_ man?" Marcy demanded.

"Marshall asked me to come with him. Seriously, why are you acting like this? You know I didn't do anything to you."

"Because I'm his one and only! I can't let my Marshy hang out with a freak like you!" She yelled.

Destiny rolled her eyes, "Marcy, you can't get him. He's with her. There's no stopping him."

"I can! How about you support me for once?" Marcy growled.

Destiny stared at her. One of Destiny's friends said, "Y-You can't talk to Destiny like that! She deserves respect!"

Marcy ignored her and changed the subject, "So, do you obey Cell's every command? Does he teach you to be a freak? Oh my goodness, he does! Doesn't he?"

I kept silent. _There's no way I'm talking to her._

"Ignoring me? You're scared to talk Tatum?" She said while I hear Destiny giggling at me.

"I should say the same thing to Destiny." I replied.

Destiny glanced at me, "Tatum! Shut it!"

I grinned, "How rude. That's how you were like when you were with Ce—"

She yelled out of anger, "Shut up idiot!"

I smiled, "Just wanted to share some info."

She gritted her teeth, "You know what? Everyone _except_ Tatum, let's get out of here."

Marcy stared at her, "We are just going to leave her here?"

"You want to stay here?" Destiny snarled, heading towards the door with her other friends. She put her hand on the doorknob, "Fine by me! Hope you starve here!"

"Wait! Don't leave me in here!" She cried.

They already left us and slammed the door. I reached for the doorknob but it was locked. There was no windows in the room, all there is was a bunch of storage lying around. I cried out for help but no one could answer. _Some party this is._

"Thanks a lot. Idiot, why do you have to anger her?" Marcy muttered.

I sat down on the floor and leaned on a chair, paying no attention to her. She rolled her eyes and found herself a bed to lay down. _I hope Cell comes here soon._


	9. Chapter 9

_(Cell's Point of View)_

 _8:23 P.M._

Tatum has not returned. I expected this to happen, that boy must've done something to her. I stopped meditating and flew from the arena, sensing her ki. It is weak, but I can identify it is her. I located her ki and she appears to be in a house. I've landed near the house and opened the front door. Everyone that is in the room was petrified and still from my entrance. I noticed the boy who attracted her to this party was irritated.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

He crossed his arms, "I-I don't know, downstairs?"

I walked down the stairs, and tried opening the door knob but it was locked. I composed a small ki blast from my hand and released it towards the door, causing the door to explode. People gasped in fear. And there she was, sitting on the floor, leaning on a chair.

She noticed me and gasped, "Cell, you're here!" She darted and tightly hugged me. "I'm sorry! I'm _so_ sorry! It's just that they locked me here and I haven't gotten anything to eat and—"

"Miss, it's alright." I said, setting my hand on her head.

She looks up at me, "Really? I thought you'd been mad."

I grinned, "No, I knew this would happen."

She let go and sighed in relief, "That's good."

My eyes shifted to the left, seeing a woman sitting on a bed, crossing her legs while folding her arms.

" _Tatum_ , you've done it now." She mocked, snickering at her.

Tatum tilted her head, leaving a skeptical look. She turned to face me, smiling. "Let's go."

We returned to the main room, approaching to the exit, while everyone stepped out of our way.

She smiled bashfully, "So I bet this means I can't go anywhere by myself from now on."

I glance at her, "Of course."

When we were leaving, the same purple-haired human stopped us. "Excuse me sir, may I say goodbye to Tatum?" He requested, looking worried of my answer.

I irked, "Fine. Do as you wish."

Tatum faced to him, "See you later, I guess?"

He beamed, "See you later." He then gently hugged her, his face reddening in embarrassment while she and everyone is in shock.

I rolled my eyes, grimacing. "That's enough."

They stopped their _embracing_ , seeing that both of them were flushing at one another. We walked out the front door, leaving the house that kept her indoors. I picked Tatum up by my side and took flight, heading to Nikki Town. During our way there, she happened to be yawning and seemed very drowsy.

I glanced at her, her face seemed to be weary, "Do you still want dinner?"

She yawned once more, "Y-yeah. I haven't gotten anything to eat."

"Why were you locked inside?" I questioned, curious for her reason of why she hadn't came back at the time I instructed her to do so.

She laughed, "What I'm about to say is silly. So Destiny, the girl that came to the arena, was angry at me for almost telling her friends about what happened between her and you, she locked me inside."

I grinned broadly, "Oh, so you were trying to humiliate the girl?"

She gazed at the moon and smiled, "I wouldn't say humiliate. I would say looking back on _memories_."

I chuckled, " _Our_ memories."

She smiled greatly, but then her smile faded away swiftly, her eyebrows lowered. "Um… Cell? Do you ever think about like people won't understand you because you are not alike to the rest?"

I raised a brow, concerned about her. "What is this about?"

She twirled her black smooth hair with her finger, "Well, I've always wondered throughout my life that I'm different than others. People will look at me like I am someone to look up to, like—a leader, while others act rude towards me for whatsoever reason. I mean I enjoy being different. Most of the people in this world are like— _not really that intelligent._ I'll put it that way." She chuckled. "It's just hard to explain to others from why I do this and that. Sometimes I think that I'm the only one to feel like this."

I muted while her dark brown eyes were staring at me across; lifting her eyebrows though waiting for a response.

' _Of course she would feel this way. For a human, she is rare. Even from the day I met her, I knew there was something in her.'_

My thoughts interrupted the flight, leaving myself levitating in the air.

"What is it?" She cocked her head.

I look away, "Nothing."

She yawned, "Okay then." Her eyelids slowly shut, her arms dangled.

I resumed to flying, frowning in focus. ' _We seemed to change from these past few days. The times she used to be afraid of me. How I thought I was the example of complete perfection. How stubborn was I. Stubborn as that ignorant Saiyan.'_

I shifted my head and grinned, she was asleep. ' _Even though he is ignorant, if he hadn't allowed me to absorb Android #18, I wouldn't met Tatum.'_

I grimaced, realizing what I had thought. ' _What am I thinking? Falling in love from a girl? We are only friends as she stated. There is no time for romantic intentions '_

I descended to the ground, landing at Nikki Town. I kicked the diner's door, and I set her down on a booth, lying on the red cushions.

I entered a kitchen and started cooking her type of cuisine. From afar, she slowly began to open her eyes. She got up from her chair and rested her hand over her mouth, yawning though glancing at me from across.

She turned on the main light and gently smiled at me, "Oh…it's dinner? That's good." She sat on a stool, watching me cook. "Fettuccine once again? That's nice…"

She crossed her arms on the counter, resting her head sideways on her arms. Minutes later, I served her meal. She began to eat slowly, her gentle smile was still there.

"Shall we leave?" I questioned.

She swallowed, "Well… maybe… yeah."

I carried her through the door and flee back to the arena. Her eyes shut once again. _'Someone has been tired.'_ I joked myself. Arriving at the arena, I set her down next to me, laying on the white tiles. She calmly opened her eyes, she straightened and lied her head on my shoulder, gazing at the sky.

"Cell, this may be out of topic, but I've always thought of stars as people. There so many of them that you can't even count them all. Some stars shine bright while some stars fade away. People that shine bright are people who are living, and for those who fade away dies. More and more stars are created to shine for days, years, and decades." She simply yawned again, "Just like us."

I didn't say anything. I glanced at her, lowering my eyebrows and then quickly I look away. She raised her head, focusing to my eyes, "What is it Cell? You've been quiet for awhile."

"It's nothing."

Her head stopped resting on my shoulder, "You can tell me anything. Nothing but a little truth!" She winked.

I shut my eyes, "It's best for you to go to sleep."

"Alrighty then. You're right anyways." Her head rested on my shoulder once more. She close her eyes, smiling.

I opened an eye, "Do you need to change your cloth-"

I glanced at her, seeing she is in deep slumbersome. I grinned, "Good night, Tatum."

My eyes darted to the dark night sky. ' _Stars as lives of others. Heh, she surprise me everyday.'_


	10. Chapter 10

_(My Point of View)_

 _ **MAY 20 | 6:02 A.M.**_

My eyes slowly opened up. I look to my right, Cell wasn't there. ' _He must be getting me something to eat.'_ Out of nowhere, a bright light flashed to my eyes. I shut my eyes and then a screech came to my ears. Many other doors was closed and footsteps came closer and closer. "Good, he's not here." A heavy male voice which sounded familiar. I was picked up, my eyes was still closed, due for the fact that I'm exhausted.

"Are you sure that he won't find us?" Another male voice came around, his tone was quiet.

"Yes, we'll go far away from here. To keep her safe."

I was set down on this comfy-like chair. I could feel movements around me like if I am in a ride. Beeping and closed doors was heard. And then I hear a growl, a harsh one. I opened my eyes and found myself in a car. Marshall was sitting next to me driving.

"Why… am I here?" I spoke slowly, drowsiness within it.

"We are leaving here. I can't deal with you and that monster. You need to be safe." He glanced at me and then looked away, frowning.

My eyebrows knitted, "What do you mean " _safe_ "? I already told you I'm fine."

He exhaled, "Tatum, can't you see? He's a monster; who is a killer. Listen, I just want you to be okay."

I glared at him, "I am. I know you want me safe but I'm happy. He did done some awful things to our lives, but that doesn't mean he's a monster. In the end of the day, he's still a person."

"You mean an android."

I sighed, and gazed through the window. "Marshall, how did you know that?"

"I can't say." His voice grown solemnly.

I reached for the door handle, suddenly a hand grasped my shoulder.

"Tatum, I've locked the doors. Trust me, you need to stay here." He let go of me and set his hand to the wheel. I glanced at him, "What if I want to leave?"

He kept silent. I turned and continued to gaze through the window. Many minutes went by ten, twenty, even thirty minutes I was in that car.

"So, what will we do when we get there?" The soft male voice approached to my ears again. I turned around and it was the blue haired boy, Blake. He gave me a look to calm down though I felt otherwise.

"We rest there. Then we will continue on the trip," Marshall informed.

I stared at Marshall worrisome, "Where?"

"A motel. It will be a long trip to get your house."

My eyes lowered, "I know you want me safe but I'm okay. Why keep on doing this?"

"Because I don't want anyone to mess with you." He spoke quickly, blushing. "I'm sorry, but I can't stand her making rumors about you."

My eyes widened, "Her?"

There was this silence in the car. He turned on the radio.

" _?: Welcome back to Linda everybody! I'm Linda Goodwin with pop diva Sofia Flores! Nice to meet you Sofia!_

 _Sofia: Nice to see you!_

 _Linda: You have such a lovely dress!_

 _Sofia: Thank you!_

 _Linda: You're welcome!_

 _Sofia: What do we have here on Linda today?_

 _Linda: Okay, this is an interesting story! A girl named Marcy tweeted us these kind of photos to us! It is a young girl hanging out what appears to be Cell!_

 _Sofia: A young girl?_

 _Linda: Yes, her name is Tatum. Here are the pictures!_

 _Sofia: Wow!_

 _Linda: Unbelievable, isn't it?_

 _Sofia: It is!_

 _Linda: When I saw these photos, I was shocked. I was speechless. I-I didn't know what to think anymore. How can anyone be with a monster? What does this mean to you?_

 _Sofia: Well, it surprises me, I know that for sure. But I can tell she is special. If she is with Cell, she must be worth something. So Tatum, if you are listening to this, you are amazing. None of us can even talk to him like that in person. Continue to amaze me and others, thank you._

 _Linda: How sweet! Coming up next is—"_

He turned off the radio.

"Don't you understand? Everyone knows about your secret." He stated. "This is why I want you to stay here, so Marcy won't take anymore pictures of you."

"I understand. But what if I don't want to leave? What if I want to be with Cell?" My voice raised up, leaving this strict tone.

He glared at me, "Tatum! I—"

I quickly glanced at the windshield and a person was standing on the middle of the road, "Watch out!"

Marshall looked over and began to spin the wheel, the car was spinning and spinning. It felt like it never stopped. Screams, yelling, and the screeches from the car was all I heard. It reminded me when the bus crashed, the screams, everything, was out of control. Then suddenly, the car became to an immediate stop. Everything and everyone calmed down.

I saw a dark shadow appeared to be moving outside my window. I squinted, trying to see who it is through the window. I got out of the car, I couldn't see where it is. The car has no damages whatsoever. I explored around and we appeared to stop at the woods. Suddenly, I bumped into someone tall, and it looked like its whole body was in green armor. I yelped and raised my head up.

"Miss?" It spoke in a calm tone. It was a voice that I knew, a voice _I_ will always remember, Cell.

I gently smiled and hugged him tightly, "I missed you."

He hugged me back, "You don't have to worry about a thing."

I hear car doors being closed. I let go and turned around, seeing that Marshall and Blake are walking towards us.

"So Tatum," Blake paused. "We didn't see anything underneath, so—"

Blake left off his sentence. Blake raised his head up, staring at us though shaking while Marshall in the other hand was crossing his arms, looking not pleased.

"Why do you always find us?" Marshall irked.

Cell chuckled, "I can sense other lifeforms' ki, allowing me to able to locate them. For what reason you've been trying urge her to leave?"

"To get away from you," He stated.

Cell raised a brow, "And you think that is going to work? I'm sorry, but that is impossible to do so."

Marshall grunted, "I'm going to get her back."

I raised my hand, "Actually, I'm fine."

Cell chuckled some more and then he frowned, "Tell me Marshall, are you?" Blake darted away, who knows where he went.

"Are you going to kill me now or what?" Marshall growled.

I turned to Cell, my eyebrows drew together. He glanced at me with a wink, like if everything is going to be alright. My eyes lit up, I softly smiled.

Cell grinned, "You're making everything boring now if you ask me to end your life. Your doom must await—" He picked me up. "Farewell."

Cell took a step and took off to the sky, leaving Marshall angry and annoyed.

I exhaled in relief, closing my eyes though smiling. "I'm glad you came, he seemed a little too paranoid."

"Isn't he not pleasing to your eye?" He teased.

My eyes opened, "W-What?"

He smirked, "Oh come on Tatum, I know you like him."

I look away, blushing, "W-Well, yeah. But there is something off about him that doesn't sit right. He didn't even listen to what I said, he just seemed… forceful."

"I told you," Cell chuckled.

I glanced at him, beaming. "I know…" I sing-songed.

I look back and realized that everyone knows about my secret. The happiness in my face turned into a sulky look. My eyebrows lowered, the corners of my mouth drooped. Sadness overtook my features. I took in a sharp breath, "Everyone knows about us."

His eyes narrowed at me suspiciously, "What do you mean _everyone_?"

"You know that girl that was in the basement with me in Marshall's house? She somehow took photos of us and leaked them to the Internet, leaving everyone in the world knowing."

My voice grown solemn, "The people in this world are harsh, they might even send the government for a visit. Everyone is going to think that I'm trapped or weird. No offense. I wish they understand how _I_ feel for a change. My parents, my friends, they are all going to worry about me. I don't know how—"

Cell smirked, "Tatum, don't let them get into your head. You are intelligent than the majority, therefore, they are a waste of your time."

My eyes widened, smiling. I then made my cheeks raised down, making a curious expression. "So what should we do?"

He hesitated for a second, he glanced at me, "Until then, we wait."

There was a silence, "Did you know there were people around?" I asked him.

"Of course, I have the ability to sense other lifeforms' ki. Surely you haven't forgot."

I blinked, chuckling. "Silly of me to ask you that." I gazed at Cell, "So where were you? When I woke up, you was gone."

He grinned, "I'll show you."


	11. Chapter 11

_**6:47 A.M.**_

Minutes later, I continued to stay awake even though I was tired. I wanted to see what this secret surprise Cell is keeping from me.

I tilted my head, "Can you please tell me what you're about to show me?"

He glanced at me, smirking while shaking his head, "It won't be a surprise if I tell you dear."

I crinkled my eyes, simpering, "That's the point! You tell me and—well, actually, don't tell me." I laughed.

"No, I better as well tell you. It's—" He teased.

I yelped, "I'm good! I'm good! I'm _totally_ good."

He grinned, "That's better."

I beamed, further ahead, I saw many bright lights. I squinted and as we reached closer, there were various sizes and shapes of buildings. I widened my eyes, there were so much light over there. We flew above it, I gazed down and there were even much more light. Cars zooming by others, people were walking on the sidewalks, I gaped, "This city is beautiful!"

Cell only responded with a grin. I continued to admire how amazing the city was. My family and I barely even travel so this is a great experience for me to go to different places. Cell descended and landed on a flat rooftop of a building. He let me go, my head shifted left to right, there appears to be nothing around. I look at him, "So why did you take me here?"

He smirked, looking down at me, "Behind you."

I whirled around and it appears to be food from a distance.

I turned to face Cell, smiling, "Thanks."

I went and sat down, eating my breakfast though gazing at the city. Cell came and sat next to me, gazing at it also. "I suppose it is beautiful." He spoke.

I swallowed the chunks of cookery, "Yeah." I replied with a genial smile.

I carried on eating my food. The eggs, the bacon, and then the pancakes, same as before. Later when I finished my breakfast, I looked at the sky. It is appearing to be lighting up in this orange-reddish color. I pointed at the sun, "Look! The sun is rising up!"

Cell stared at me, "Let's head back, shall we?"

I stood up, "Sure!"

He stood and picked me up, carrying me. He ascended and flew into the clouds. I snuggled my head on his shoulder, shutting my eyes, "Thank you for showing me that."

He chuckled, "You're welcome."

I took a few more glimpses of the sky and then I dozed off, peacefully.

 _ **9:12 A.M**_

I was awoken by a sound of upbeat music. I slowly blinked my eyes, the clouds were dark and gray; so was the sky. I appeared to be back at the arena lying my head on Cell's shoulder who is sitting next to me, raising a brow.

"Are you going to get that?" He pointed at a direction, I look to where he pointed and it was my backpack. My eyes widened and I darted towards my backpack; from that upbeat techno music, and it was in my backpack, I knew it was my phone.

I hurried and opened the bag, I leaned over and there it was. I grasped my phone and sat down next to Cell. It was my parents calling me on video chat. I answered it.

"Hello?" I spoke.

" _Hi honey! How are you doing?"_ It was my mom, sitting on a couch with my dad.

"Good!" I replied.

My dad greeted me with a smile, " _Hey princess."_

I waved, "Hi Dad!"

" _We both just want to say that we both love you and you are the best daughter that we ever have!"_ My mom smiled.

I beamed, "Thank you! I love you both!"

" _I heard that you are on the Internet. Listen, don't worry about what everyone else says. Just be yourself. You always have."_ My dad said, trying to make me cheer up.

" _What your father is saying is true. You've always stuck to your own ways and didn't follow anyone else rules. Don't do what people on the Internet tells you to do, it'll only become worse. And don't text anyone else except us, I don't want you getting hurt."_ My mom informed me.

"Okay! I won't!" I responded back.

My dad gently smiled, " _We love you."_

"I love you too!"

" _Bye!"_ Both of my parents waved at me.

I waved back, "Bye!"

I ended the call, I turned my phone off and set it next to me. I look at Cell and he seems to be smirking. "Your parents must care about you."

I widened my eyes, "Yes, they really do. They are the best parents in the world to have." I rested my head on his shoulder, "There are no else like them."

Cell glanced at me, "You should relax from this 'Internet' as what you humans call this world wide source of technology."

I smiled, "Yes, I should."

He stared into my eyes, "Perhaps this?" He quickly pulled me into him; his arms folded around me, embracing me softly. My head is gently leaning on his obsidian-like chest; a flush crept up my face. I slowly tilted my head up, Cell immediately look away; I gave him a tender smile.

"Are you relaxed?" Cell spoke very calmly, he shifted his magenta eyes to mine.

I giggled, "Well, yes."

Cell stared at me, blankly, "Tatum, how did you know Gohan?"

I lowered my brows, I have never heard or seen Gohan. "I don't know. I never met him."

"Are you sure?" He replied, his voice sounded serious. I nodded willingly. He frowned, "I suppose Goku won't be my major opponent."

I looked at him, my eyebrows knitted, grinning. "Don't down yourself like that. It was a dream, maybe it won't be different."

He smirked, he began to chuckle, "It's fine dear. This means there is much power in the boy than I thought!" He said with a confident look.

I smiled, "I find it amazing when professional fighters are having a battle. They will do moves like you've never seen before that it will make you want to try it."

"Ah, but this is no ordinary tournament. I promise you, you will see something overwhelming in the Cell Games."

Unexpectedly, I felt soft drips of water sprinkling on my face. I raised my chin up and it appears to be more from the sky; raindrops it was. I glanced at Cell and he reached his hand out towards my blanket which it was sitting next to my backpack.

Somehow, a light green aura was forming around it and then suddenly it was flying! The blanket flew to his hand, the aura faded. He faced the blanket to me; I grasped it gently, smiling at the soft, purple quilt. "I never knew you could do that. Thanks!" I set my blanket over me, humming a tune.

"You seem in a joyful mood," Cell spoke.

I turned my head to face him and smiled broadly, "I'm basically always in a joyful mood."

He smirked, "Why is that?"

My mouth twisted, "Well, I don't know. Maybe it has do something with my name or my personality."

He raised a brow, "Name?"

I tilted my head, "You don't know? My name means to "bring joy"."

He smirked even more, "A true meaning for a unique girl; such as yourself."

I blushed, my shoulders raised. Suddenly I hear a pop, I look at my phone and it was on. Cell's hand reached to my phone and handed it to me.

I gave my attention to my phone and saw it was a message from Marshall. I wiped my phone with my finger from the raindrops and read what it says:

M: Hey Tatum. I'll be back for you, alright? I know you said you were fine but it just feels like that monster gotten into you. You know? Tatum, I want you to be safe, with me. I hope you understand. :P

I frowned, and yet disappointed. I let out a deep sigh while turning off my phone. I lend my phone to Cell who set it down next to him. ' _Marshall is obsessed over me?'_ I thought quite shocked. My thought reminded of me of Marcy and her obsession of him, which I realized that I'm Marshall and he is Marcy!

"Are you positive he is your friend?" His voice sounded concerned.

I blinked in surprise, for the fact he saw the message. I gazed down, seeing how large his pale hands are wrapped around me. "I don't know. I'm worried about him. He sounds he is obsessed over me that it feels like he'll do something drastic. Like following me to around to make sure "I'm alright". I-I'm scared."

A silence is made. Raindrops continued to fall onto my face.

"Tatum," He spoke in hushed tones. "I'll protect you."

I smiled at him, "You're very kind."

He gave me a smirk; I smiled even more. We remained resting on one another, gazing at the dark sky. I wondered for the fact that I like him; as a friend I thought. However, I've been blushing quite a lot lately.

Is it true that I love him? I'm not sure, it is not I can talk to him about this; everything will become awkward. But the real question is, does he love me?


	12. Chapter 12

_1:50 P.M._

The skies were darker than before. The clouds looked like dust that had been sitting around in your house for months. Rain is pouring down extremely bad. I had lunch recently; for I am sitting next to Cell at the arena, my blanket covered most of my body. Silence grown the atmosphere, but it was nice. I glanced at Cell and he is frowning.

"Multiple of people are coming here," He broke the silence. "And they appear to be flying in a vehicle."

My mouth opened a bit, "Flying?"

I raised my chin up and what seems to be is a hovercraft as it came closer. It landed outside of the arena, many people disembarked from the vehicle. They were carrying guns and wore military armor, all lined up and were marching towards us.

There were three people front of them; an elderly man who wore military armor, carrying a snipe gun though smoking a cigarette. A brown-haired woman who is wearing an office dress, and carrying an umbrella over her head. Then a tall man wearing a suit and tie, looking confident with his slick black hair.

I looked at Cell, worried for why the military is here. He gave me another of those innocent smiles. My eyebrows knitted and I looked back at the soldiers, approaching to the arena. Cell stood up and so did I, leaving my blanket behind me.

They reached to the arena and halted, the three people took few steps towards us.

The man in the suit smirked, "I am Michael Montgomery, Mayor of West City. We are here for the girl. You know what to do."

Cell crossed his arms, smirking as well, "Or what? Fight me with those toys you got there?"

The lady in the office dress lowered her eyebrows, "Those _toys_ you call are weapons that are so potent, so on point, you won't even believe it. We've upgraded increasingly, 80% in fact. I would go on perpetually telling you the designs but sadly, it is not the time."

The elder man loaded up his gun, "Yeah it's not the time. I have one bullet in my gun, and this bullet will instantly kill a person. I hope you are looking for a fight Cell, cause I'm ready to destroy you like the bug you are." His voice sounded old and raspy.

Cell chuckled, he glanced at me. "Well, are you leaving?"

I smiled, "You know I'm not."

He faced towards them, smirking once again. "It is a no."

Michael crossed his arms, "Well then, we just have to take her by force."

The elderly man yelled out to his soldiers, "Men, this is important! I want you to be—"

My ears blurred out what he said. I look at Cell, my eyes widened in fear. "Cell, what are you going to do?"

He gazed at me, "I'll form a barrier around us. I don't want you in this mess."

"So soldiers, position!" The captain yelled.

"Okay, but I still have a bad feeling," I replied.

He grinned, "Don't worry."

"Aim!" Every soldier and the captain alone pointed their guns at Cell. "Fire!"

Cell quickly formed a green bubble around us; bullets were deflecting.

I smiled, "We're safe."

Suddenly, rockets were speeding at us, I yelped and shut my eyes. But when I opened my eyes, we were still alive. The soldiers never stopped shooting, the bullets, rockets, even bombs never made a pause. I stood in awe, watching the weapons being used all at once.

"Stay here," Cell said solemnly.

My brows knitted, "What is it—"

The bubble disappeared, Cell stood front of me. He began to walk towards them; bullets didn't bring any pain at all to him.

"Hello Tatum," I flinched. I whirled around and it was the brown-haired woman with two tall men in suits standing behind her. She set her hand on my shoulder, smiling. "I'm Amanda. Let's get you on the hovercraft, shall we?"

I stared at Cell, "I have to say no."

Her smile faded away, "No?"

"There is something you don't understand." I turned to face her, "He's my friend."

She chuckled, "How sweet. He's a monster, Tatum; that needs to be stopped. We heard there were violent behavior around here reported by a man named Marshall O'Connor. We need you to tell us his weaknesses. Friend or not, you are leaving with us."

I frowned, ' _Marshall?'._ She roughly grasped my arm, I pushed her away from me. "I'm sorry."

Her thin eyebrows pointed to each other, leaving a vexed expression. "Guards."

One of the men picked me up, running at the side of the arena, heading towards the hovercraft.

"Cell! Help me!" I yelled out, panicking.

A blur of green came to my eyes, suddenly the man released me. I look at him and he is on the ground, hugging himself while coughing. Cell was standing next to me, frowning.

I squeezed him tightly, "I don't wanna go."

He hugged me back, "I know."

I raised my head up, "Cell, I—"

Suddenly, severe amount of pain was felt on my back to my chest. I took a sharp gasp, my heartbeat immediately stopped thumping. Every part of me felt like it was gone; my body fell from Cell's arms, leaving me lying on the ground. All I could bring out was tears. My vision became unclear; my ears blurred out what was around me. And then, everything went pitch black.


	13. Chapter 13

_(Cell's Point of View)_

My eyes widened, seeing that a hole is gaping through her chest. Blood poured out of her mouth; blood from her injury was spreading through her white clothes. I crouched down to get near her, "Tatum! Tatum get up!" I shook her repeatedly by the shoulders, desperately waiting for a response from her. "Tatum! Don't you dare die!"

She didn't answer; she didn't blink either.

I stopped shaking her, my eyes widened and my throat tightened. I held her hand, my eyes shut, "I let you down. I said I'll protect you but I couldn't. You taught me how to care when my mind was corrupted with evil and hate. You were fascinating and beautiful; for this death is a death you shouldn't deserve. I'm sorry, Tatum."

I opened my eyes, feeling something wet rolling down from the corner of my eye to my chin. I wept it with my fist; sparkling tears it was. I took in a deep breath and released her hand.

I stood and carried her, turning around, everyone is circled around me, mournfully. I went back to the arena, gazing at her. ' _This must be what humans felt like when their loved ones are killed by my hands. Lost. You lost your life, but my dear, you will return.'_ I set her down, covering her body with her blanket.

I rested my hand on her head. I gently moved it across her face, her eyelids shut. I used a part of the blanket and wiped her mouth from the blood. "I'll bring you back. I promise."

I stood up, staring at her. I whirled around and it is the brown-haired woman. She flinched though holding an umbrella. She frowned, "I'm sorry for your loss."

I stared at her. She looks away, "I'll keep quiet."

My eyes directed at the faraway crowd, searching for the one who killed her. I listened heedfully for conversations about the murderer.

' _I can't believe he actually cared for her.'_

' _What should we do now?'_

' _Should this be a secret?'_

' _I'm sorry Michael. I didn't mean to do that, i-it was a mistake! I'll never do that to a girl.'_ A raspy voice I heard. I gazed at the mayor and he seems to be talking to the captain of the military. My brows knotted, I gritted my teeth. My hand clenched into a fist.

I twitched my eye, ' _He killed her! He is the cause of her death!'_. Instantly, I dashed towards him. I landed and my hand swiftly grasp by his neck, causing him to choke. People gasped, soldiers aimed at me with their weapons.

"Why did you have to kill her?" I shouted at him.

"I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean to!" He tried to pull out words. I didn't respond back to the scrawny man while my grip tightens.

I held him up in the air; anger was rushing through my head, for why such a fool had to kill her? Suddenly, I remembered Tatum's dream. It was me, choking her vigorously. Terror and confusion was within her face, tears were overflowing from the corners of her eyes. I released her, ' _What's wrong with you?'_ she shouted out of frustration. My mind switched to the captain. I widen my eyes and frowned at the terrified man. ' _She'd never wanted to see me like this.'_ I thought.

I sighed, my hand gently let go of his neck. I stared at my hand and formed it into a fist, feeling disappointed in myself. I glance at the man, "I apologize for that."

He was on the ground. His breaths quickens; he began to cough exceedingly. "I-It's alright." He got up and turned to the crowd, clearing his throat. "So what are we gonna do? Amanda?"

Amanda, the brown-haired woman pulled out a phone. "I can call 911."

The captain let out a deep sigh, "Sure, call them; so they can come and get me."

Michael crossed his arms, "Then it is settled. I will let her parents know about this."

I frowned, realizing that her parents would be distressed to find out the news. "No, I will. I was responsible for her, therefore, I should talk to them."

Michael smiled, "Fine then."

Everyone resumed to talking again. Amanda came to me, her expression was uneasy. "What you said back there, how will you get her back?"

I folded my arms, "I know something that you humans don't know. I will get her back and then, everyone else."

She smiled, "You're very kind."

She walked away and began to talk to the mayor. He stared at me from across, smiling. I shut my eyes, ' _You're very kind.'_ Those three words repeated in my thoughts, making me to reminisce when Tatum said those words to me because I said I will protect her. I still remember her soft voice.

"Hey Cell?" A raspy voice interrupted my thoughts.

I opened my eyes and lowered my head, it was the captain.

"I'm sorry that I killed your friend. I can't stop thinking over and over; accidentally killing a teenager girl? I can't—" He sighed. "I might be in the military, but I wouldn't kill an innocent girl."

I kept silent.

His shoulders slumped, he began walking away, "I see you're busy. I'll go th—"

"Wait," I spoke.

He turned around, "Yeah?"

"Do you have a daughter?" I questioned him.

His eyes narrowed, "Yeah, she's a teen. Her name is Tiffany. Proudest daughter I ever had. What about it?"

"Protect her," I urged.

He tipped his camouflage hat, grinning. "I will."

Suddenly, red and blue lights flashed to the corner of my eyes. I turned my head to see where it came from; so did the rest. Police cars and ambulances arrived here, many policemen rushed up to the arena.

A police officer was holding a megaphone, "This is Officer Kurt! We are here for Cell and a man named Roger Cruz!"

The captain grinned, "Forgot to tell ya, name's Roger. Heh, I guess it's time. Shall we?"

I stared at Tatum, seeing her surrounded by medics. "Fine."

We walked slowly toward the officer. "What are they going to do to her?" I asked.

"Oh that? Well, first they have to check her and if they don't feel a heartbeat, she's gone. Since she is, someone have to afford a funeral or a burial," Roger explained.

"I can assure you, she won't be having that," I said solemnly and looked away.

Roger raised his gray, bushy brow, "Hmm? Whaddya mean?"

"Just wait. That's all I have to say," I stated.

The police officer handed his megaphone to a policeman, he frowned. We came to him, Roger had a worried expression though I was concerned of what reason they brought me here.

Roger knitted his brows, "Am I under arrest sir?"

Kurt shook his head, "No, just charges we have to talk about for this accidental murder. So head into the car."

Roger raised his eyebrows, he nodded and then smiled. "Yes sir." He glanced at me. "See you later, Cell." He entered in the car that was next to Kurt, looking relieved.

Kurt leaned on the car, grinning. "So, I heard that girl was your friend."

"Why am I here for?" I tilted my head, staring at him.

He crossed his arms, "To talk. Besides, if we lock you up, you will escape right away; or so I thought."

I raised a brow, he smirked. "Amanda told us everything. From how she told us, you cared Tatum greatly. She said that you'll revive her and everyone else that died from your hands. If that's true, then I will give you three days."

I frowned, "What are the conditions for when I don't?"

"You will be sentenced to prison for life. But not an ordinary prison, but a high level prison made for the dangerous men in the world. I'm counting on you. My wife died because of you," Kurt warned.

He turned around to face the police behind him, "Hey! We're leaving!"

Kurt glanced at me and gave me a nod; I do the same.

He entered to his car and drove away while people in police cars and ambulances follow him. Soldiers were going back to hovercraft, leaving from the arena.

"Excuse me? Cell?" I turned around and it was Amanda. She gently smiled, "I wish you good luck bringing back those people; especially Tatum."

I grinned at her, ' _Even her smile reminded me of her.'_ I thought. I turned away, "Thanks."

The sound of her footsteps faded away. I look at the hovercraft and I see Amanda waving at me; as well as Michael. The hovercraft levitated and then took off.

I sighed, whirling around, there was no one else here; except for _her_. I flew towards her and as soon I came to her, my feet touches the ground. I crouched down, I ran my hand through her black, smooth, long hair. I grinned at her but then quickly the corner of my mouth curves down. I glanced at her backpack, knowing what I had to do. I went into her backpack, and grabbed her phone. A ring came from the phone, I answered it.

" _Hi Tatum! How are you doing?"_ It was her mother.

"This is Cell," I replied solemnly.

There was a silence, " _Why isn't my daughter talking to me?"_ Her voice sounded concerned and afraid.

I let out a deep sigh, "I'm sorry to tell you this."


	14. Chapter 14

_2:34 P.M._

Sadness. An emotion to feel sorrowful for yourself or other individuals. A feeling that I never experienced; until now. Tatum was radiant and an admirable young girl, her words and actions helped me to realize that perfection is absurd. Furthermore, there was elegance. She had manners and was dressed very exquisitely. Her drawings and her singing voice were excellent. Everything about her was pure.

I told her mother about the incident, screams and uncontrollable sobbing was heard from her phone. I attempt to calm her down but it was too late. ' _Why?'_ she repeatedly screamed that word. And then when I told her I will revive her daughter, she stopped screaming. Everything went quiet. ' _I'll do whatever I can miss.'_ I spoke those words to her. She was softly crying, but able to make out a response. ' _Thank you Cell, but… how?'_

I remembered grinning at that comment, ' _I will wish her back. Trust me. Your daughter will return.'_

She did a little laugh, ' _Thank you.'_ Then she ended the call.

After that conversation, I set her phone in her backpack. I turn around, seeing her on the ground. I grasped the blanket away from her body and picked her up. I carried her, leaving the arena. I levitated in the air, sensing for major power levels. For some reason, I couldn't sense any. ' _That's strange. I would've sense them about now. Would they be somewhere far away, or somewhere high?'_

I dashed through the dark gray clouds, sensing for them once again. It was bright and sunny though I look around to see a base. Suddenly, I sensed many power levels. I grinned, quickly, I flew towards it, knowing it would be Son Goku and his friends.

Minutes later, I've located their ki. They appear to be on a wide and large platform that is connected to a pole. Blue and red colors was the cover of the area, adding a white top. There were tall trees at the side of the platform and palm trees in the center. And yet there is a massive building which appears to be some sort of a mansion.

My feet touched the surface, seeing Goku's friends and himself are here. They whirled around, fear was within their faces. I glance at Gohan, his hair is golden, his eyes were a teal color. I smirked at him, he flinched. My face turned solemn, I look away.

"Away! For such evil should not enter here!" Mr. Popo commanded.

I moved towards them, "I'm not going hurt anyone, I'm here for a reason."

Goku stepped towards me, he grinned, "Sure. What do you want?"

I raised a brow, surprised to see he trust me. He is Goku after all. "A wish."

Krillin, the short bald man rushed over to him, clenching his fists, "Goku, what are you doing? He has a dead body in his hands! You can't tell me you trust Cell!"

"Listen to what he's saying! Goku, he killed thousands of people! He also found the Lookout which is a sacred place! If you trust him, he will destroy us all!" The green Namekian, Piccolo, shouted.

Goku turned around and gave them a smile, they flinched in shock. His eyes directed at me, "Okay. What for?"

I glance at Tatum and look away, my eyes lowered, "To revive her."

He widened his eyes, "Why do you want to revive this girl?"

I sighed, "I suppose I can tell you." I look around and everyone is staring at me curiously. "This girl's name is Tatum. A friend of mine. She made me realize perfection is an illogical thing to desire. She was accidentally shot by a military officer, for her being dead, I have no interest of killing anyone. Therefore, I want everyone that died from my hands to be alive once again. I also made this deal with a certain police officer when if I don't return everyone by three days, I will have to go to prison. I understand if you don't fathom my story though I did cause destruction on this very planet. I apologize for that, for I was corrupted at the time. I just want to redeem all of this."

There was silence. ' _This is my only chance to make a correction for everything I done. This is my only chance for them to trust me. This is my only chance to revive her.'_

"You're lying. An android would never change; especially you," Piccolo stated.

I frowned, "I am not lying, allow me to gain your trust, for I won't do any malicious acts."

Goku grinned, "If you are wishing to become good, then I'll accept that. I had rivals back then who are now my friends. If I gave them a chance, then I'll give you a chance to fix everything that you have done wrong. I trust you Cell, therefore, I expect you to not cause any harm. But before I make this decision, I want my friends to have a decision as well, including the guardian. Cell, will you give us some room?"

I nodded though I stepped back, staring at them in one circle, whispering to one another. I turned to one of the palm trees and sat down, crossing my legs and arms while leaning on the tree. I set Tatum down next to me, her body faced me in a sleeping position. I gazed at them and then at Tatum, the sun rays shined on her soft dark skin. I grinned but then I frowned, I shut my eyes. ' _If she was here now, she would've done anything to make me smile or at least a grin. I would've done the same because I care for her; to keep her alive and happy is one of my main objectives. She made me realized who I was back then and how it affects people and how it affected her. If I am allowed to make this wish, I wouldn't call myself a hero. Because the true hero is Tatum.'_

My eyes opened up, gazing at Tatum, ' _Sadly, if I do make this wish, I will no longer see her again. I can't forget the destruction I made, the killing of innocent lives, and myself threatening to destroy Earth. Kurt gave me three days to redo what I had done, but I can't go on living and feeding this shame inside me. For my punishment, I must turn myself in. For the people to understand, for Goku's friends to understand, for Tatum to understand. Although, before I leave Tatum, I want to make this day perfect for her, though this is the final day I can spend time with her once more.'_

I closed my eyes once again, minutes has passed by while I am meditating.

"Cell?" It was Goku's voice.

My eyes opened quickly, I stood up. I picked and carried Tatum up, I turned around and walked towards his friends, worrying for rejection.

"You are allowed to make this wish," Dende informed.

I smiled, "Thanks."

He frowned, "We'll be prepared to fight if you do anything suspicious."

I nodded, "I understand."

"Sorry if I'm interrupting but what about the Cell Games? Is it still going to continue?" The three-eyed man, Tien, spoke.

My head faced him, "I decided to cancel it. Before, it was mostly for me to test my perfection, but since I noticed the endeavor was pointless, the tournament might be pointless as well."

"Okay, but how did you know we were here?" Krillin questioned.

"Well, I tried to sense you on the surface but none appeared. I came to thought that you would have been far away but somewhere that is towering, so I went above the clouds and then I suddenly sensed many power levels," I explained. "After that, I went towards your ki and here we are."

Piccolo crossed his arms, smirking. "Hmph. You've changed. But don't get me wrong, this doesn't mean I've fully trust you."

Goku scratched his head, giggling, "Good thing Vegeta and Trunks aren't here because they would be starting a fight about now!"

I raised a brow, "Where are they?"

"See that door?" Goku pointed at the brown wooden door of the building, it was large though made me wondered of what sacred place Piccolo said. "That leads to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, an empty area where you can train. Time will go fast in there, one day out here will be one year in there. If you stay there long enough, the door will vanish, leaving you stuck there forever. But don't worry, they won't be like that!"

I grinned, "Interesting."

"I suggest you shouldn't give him that much information Goku, knowing he could train in there to destroy us all," Piccolo warned.

Goku simpered, "Oh come on Piccolo! Give him a chance! You know I did the same for you!"

He lowered his eyebrows, "Yes, you did. But this is Cell we are talking about. We are not sure how much power he can possess."

"He got a point there. But if Goku trust him, I will trust him also! Even though Cell kicked me in the face and all," Krillin sweatdropped, chuckling.

"So will I!" Yamcha beamed.

Goku smiled at his cheering friends, then he turned to Dende. "Do you mind if I can get the Dragon Balls?"

He stared at me, "Sure thing."

Goku left, silence was in the air.

Dende walked towards me, his face was solemn. "Cell, I do not believe you. A story you might tell, though I look for actions. I, the guardian, hope you make the right decision for your wish, for everyone on the Lookout and myself, will be watching."

I nodded, "I understand."

Minutes passed, Goku returned with the seven Dragon Balls. We all gathered around it, Dende extended his hands over the Dragon Balls, "Eternal Dragon, by your name I summon you forth, Shenron!"

The Dragon Balls glowed, a bright yellow spark shot to the sky, and then the great green dragon appeared. His tail meanders and so his long flowing whiskers. The sky immediately went dark. Dende stood back as all of us gaze at Shenron in awe.

"STATE YOUR WISH. I SHALL ONLY GRANT TWO," It boomed from afar.

Goku scratched his head, "Two?"

Dende nodded, "Yes, since I am not that strong enough yet, he will only grant two."

"Well, let's get into wishing! Cell, I want you to make the two wishes," Goku said.

Everyone's eyes widened, they flinched and so did I. ' _He is certainly trusting me, does he worry like the rest? Would he still do this even if I was evil? Sometimes he is just a mystery as always.'_

"Goku! What are you doing? We agreed to for him to make _one_ wish!" Piccolo questioned.

He smiled at him, "Trust me."

"I can't let you do that, Goku," Dende argued.

"Please Dende!" His palm placed to the other.

"Guardian, allow me to do so though I have knowledge of the Dragon Balls' wishes very well," I suggested.

Dende frowned, hesitating. "Fine."

I bobbed my head, "Thank you."

Goku stared at me with a lopsided grin. I look away, thinking for the wish to be much more precise. ' _I killed many humans but did so Dr. Gero and Android 19. There are also damages that needs to be done, which means that if we revive them, the people will be unsafe due to me destroying islands, buildings, planes. Some of the victims could spawn in the air or underwater, dying once there are Android 17 and 18, they can be brought back to life, but only fully since they are androids. I could show them the wonders of peace, if I can.'_

"DO YOU HAVE A WISH?" the dragon roared.

I raised my chin up, "Yes, I wish for everyone that me, Dr. Gero, and Android 19 killed to be brought back to life, and everyone that is revived from this fashion shall be in a protected area. In addition to this wish, rebuild the destruction that the androids caused, including myself. Furthermore, completely revive Android 17 and Android 18 which they are passed on within my body, and make them human so they can live in peace."

Shenron didn't say anything, I knitted my brows, worried for his response. I glance at Goku, he smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

"I have to say, that wish is detailed. But why revive the androids?" Piccolo asked.

"I believe that 17 and 18 can change though this is not their fault to be evil," I said.

Krillin crossed his arms, "That is true, Dr. Gero was responsible for the actions of the Androids."

"But I'm not sure if _we_ can," Tien scratched his head.

"We will!" A young boy's voice spoke out. It was Goku's son, smiling at me. "I know it!"

I smirked at him and look away, staring at the dragon. Unexpectedly, Shenron responded.

"YOUR WISH WAS EXTENSIVE, BUT— IT IS DONE."

I grinned, everyone made a smile.

"YOU HAVE ONE WISH REMAINING."

Everyone stared at me, I look at Tatum, smiling. I stepped forward and gently set her down. I raised my chin to the dragon.

"I wish for Tatum to be revived," I spoke.

He paused.

"YOUR WISH IS GRANTED."

I beamed, "Many thanks."

"YOU'RE WELCOME. I MUST GO NOW."

The dragon turned into a yellow spark, leaving while the Dragon Balls separate each other from shooting throughout the universe once again. The sky brightened again.

I crouch down on one knee, waiting for her to wake up. I then noticed her injury on her chest wasn't there, like if it didn't exist.

Minutes passed, she hasn't awoken. My eyelids drooped, hoping that I didn't made a mistake. But then her eyes opened up in a calm manner, my whole face lit up. From all of things that made me grin or smile by her actions, just seeing her alive makes me feel elated. She straightened her back, she openly smiled.

"Hi Cel-"

I leaned closer, my arms wrapped around her tightly, laughing I was.

"Are you okay Cell?" Her voice sounded worried.

My eyes shut, "You don't understand how much I missed you, Tatum."

She returned the hug, there was silence. "Did I die?" She spoke slowly.

My hands placed on her shoulders, I stared at her. "Yes, miss."

She widened her eyes, she glanced around, having a perplexed look. "Where am I? Who are these people?"

I chuckled, "Those questions will be answered," The corners of my mouth quirked down. "Tatum, I don't want to lose you like that again. I promised to protect you, but I failed. I'm sorry."

Her eyes went round, her mouth dropped an inch. She hugged me once again, "It's alright." Tatum gently released me and beamed, "Amazing isn't it? You brought me back to life, so we can talk even more! That's enough to say sorry, right?"

My hand placed on her head, I smiled. "You always say the most simplest of things that means so much."

I stood up and so did she. We turned around, realizing that they were still there. Some had smiles, some had grins.

Goku stepped towards us, "Hey Tatum! I bet you remember me before!"

She walked to him, smiling. "Yes I have, Goku!"

"Huh? What do you mean Goku?" Krillin raised a brow.

"I met her while she was visiting at the arena!"

"Speaking of visiting, where am I and who are all of you?" she asked.

"This is The Lookout, where the guardian of Earth lives which makes this one of the most important sites in this planet. I'm Piccolo, certainly everyone else would like to introduce themselves about now," Piccolo informed.

"Hey there, I'm Gohan! Nice to meet you!" the Saiyan boy smiled at her.

"Hi! Nice to meet you as well!" she replied.

The rest were greeting her with smiles and begun to have small talk while I watch from behind. Dende glanced at me and walked away from the group, heading towards me.

He smiled, "Cell, how you reacted to her revival, shows me that I was wrong. You and Tatum can freely come here anytime you want, but I'll always be watching."

I grinned, "Thanks for your understanding. I'll also say thanks, for allowing me to make the two wishes."

He smirked, "My pleasure, I wasn't thinking that specific to be honest. I should've known that if we only revive the people, more will die again, just like if we did that on Namek," He glanced at me, "Well, I suppose you should take her home now."

I frowned, "That's the major issue."

He stared at me with concern, "What do you mean?"

I gazed at Tatum, "I saved everyone, but I still feel this guilt from the killing spree I done before, which I must decide that I am turning myself in. The people, they won't understand if I said I revived all of them and renewed the destruction I caused. They will hunt after me, no matter what reason," I sighed. "It is for the best, for myself and for Tatum."

"I suppose it is the only way to make the public feel safe. Did the police officer say how many years you have to be in prison?" Dende asked.

I shook my head, "Not years, for life."

His eyes widened, there was a pause. "I wish you luck."

Before I could protest, Tatum ran up to me, smiling. "Everyone is so nice here! Can I come here again to learn more about them?"

Dende grinned, "Sure. You can come here anytime."

She beamed, "Thanks Dende!"

Suddenly, I heard creaking. I whirled around, seeing the Hyperbolic Time Chamber door being opened. Two walked out of there, it was Trunks and Vegeta.

Trunks darted to me, "Cell! I won't let you destroy The Lookout!"

He threw a punch at me though I held his arm, "Trunks, I'm not destroying anything."

"Lies!" Another punch came around, I held his other arm.

"Trunks, stop! You know fighting is not allowed in this establishment!" Mr. Popo yelled.

Trunks glanced at him, "I'm sorry."

I released his arms, he glared at me. "Why are you doing here?"

"Cell wants to be good, so he wished on the Dragon Balls to fix everything!" Goku said.

"You let him wish? Goku, do you even remember the horrors Cell done? You guys just gave him an opportunity to destroy us all!" Trunks growled.

"Trunks, I didn't misuse the Dragon Balls for harm or power. Only to redo everything that I and Dr. Gero had done," I stated.

He frowned, "I'm not buying it."

A sudden slow clap was heard, "But I am!"

My eyes directed to the slow clap, it was Vegeta.

"And Cell brought a little girl also! How wonderful is this!" He laughed heartily. "You can tell all of your lies Cell, but such a monster like you won't fool me."

Goku widened his eyes, "But Vegeta, he is really trying to change!"

He gave him a once-over, "Kakarot, has your dim-witted brain gotten the best of you? An android like him will never change, he will always be a freak, just like Dr. Gero."

"Vegeta, I can assure you that I am not like my creator. I learned better though he did not," I spoke.

He grimaced, "Disgusting. He's only trying to be on your side to get what he desires; the Dragon Balls. Since you idiots already let him wish, he could've let something out in the wish, something to wipe us all out."

"What is going on?" Tatum whispered to me.

I glanced at her, "I'll explain later."

"Even if that was the case, he still revived everyone," Yamcha stated.

He crossed his arms, "For now. So tell me, all of you, do you not trust Cell? Do you want to kill him before you make your greatest mistake yet?"

They gave each other curious looks though no one answered.

"Forget it! If you want everyone to die, then so be it. I can't bother of being in this pathetic team anyways," He snarled. He turned to Trunks, anger was within Vegeta's face. "Trunks, come here! We're leaving!"

Trunks' face went solemn, "I'm staying here. He is an android, but if Goku says he wants to be good, I have no choice but to keep an eye on Cell. I still do think that he is evil, but that doesn't mean I have to leave him here, he could kill us right now in this conversation. Father, I need to protect this planet, _we_ need to protect this planet."

"You are an idiot if you are letting him live. A Saiyan boy like you should've followed me, but instead you are turning into that clown. I thought you knew better." Vegeta glared at his son and then at Goku. He glanced at me, his face twisted. "Hope you are happy."

Vegeta walked away while we stared at him, confused. He then took off, leaving us with a long silence.

"We better as must leave," I spoke. "I appreciate all of you allowing me gain your trust. I don't know who else I can turn to if you rejected me."

Goku's hand ran through his hair, "No problem! Sorry Vegeta and you didn't work out. I thought he would understand since he was evil before."

I grinned, "It's alright. Not everyone can fully understand. But one question, what about the androids? Will they?"

Trunks shot me a look, "You revived the androids?"

"Listen Trunks, I only revived them so they can be offered a chance to do good," I said, trying for him to stay calm.

His eyes darted, "I hope you know what exactly you are doing because if they won't become good as you said they will, this blame will be upon you."

I nodded, "I understand."

Goku sweatdropped, smiling, "I bet they will change their minds and don't worry about finding them Cell, we will."

I nodded, he beamed. "Well, see you later?"

I smirked, "For we shall meet again."

Tatum waved at them, "Bye!"

They returned the wave. I picked Tatum up and flew away from The Lookout, though they watched me from behind. I glanced at Tatum, her face was perplexed.

She gazed at me, "So, what happened?"


	15. Chapter 15

**_3:06 P.M._**

The rainstorm had stopped on the surface, the sun is peeking between clouds. I finished telling Tatum of the events that had occurred during when she was gone.

"And that is all miss," I spoke.

Tatum widened her eyes, "Wow. A lot of things had happened while I was gone. Are you sure that there isn't more?"

I tried not to frown though I haven't told her about what took place at the arena, only that Roger accidentally shot her. ' _I must tell her about the rest, but not now.'_

"No, I'm afraid not," I lied.

She beamed, "Well, the good thing is that they trust you. But, what shall we do now?"

I smiled, "Just wait and see."

We arrived at the arena, I released her. "Grab your stuff with you, we will be going to places."

Her chin raised though glancing at me, she gaped, "I can't wait! Where are we going?"

I smirked, "Anything you wish to see."

She smiled, she took everything and placed it in her backpack. Tatum raised her head a little, she noticed her blanket was still here, bloody and drenched from the rain.

She shifted one foot to the other, heading towards her blanket. Tatum crouched down and gently lifted it up, she stood and turned around, sadness overtook her face. I walked up to her, frowning.

I crouched down on one knee, my hand placed on her head, "I'll put this away if you want."

She gently smiled, "Thank you."

I grabbed the purple blanket from her hands. I went into her backpack and set her blanket in there, I closed it up, carrying the bag. My arm extended, making the backpack face Tatum. She gently grasped it, smiling.

I grinned, "Are you ready?"

Her arms curled around the straps of the bag, "Yep!"

I carried her and darted towards the skies, the wind blew into my face.

"Too bad we can't go to Nikki Town anymore, or anywhere that has people in it," She spoke.

I smirked, "We'll find a way."

"By the way, why are you doing this?" Tatum asked.

I paused but quickly thought of something clever. "Well my dear, I am doing this so we could celebrate your revival; for this is most important to us."

She beamed, "Oh thank you Cell!"

I smiled, "You're welcome."

I gazed at the sky, ' _If she only knew what I am certainly doing; I'll have to talk to her about it soon.'_

Tatum extended her arm and held up a finger, pointing at a direction. "Cell, look over there!"

My eyes directed to her finger, seeing there is a forest filled with cherry blossoms.

She gaped, "Can we go there?"

"Of course," I replied with a grin while flying our way to the forest. Tatum raised her chin up and gave me a warm-hearted smile, I smiled back.

Eventually, we arrived to our destination. A white tiled road was set before our feet though cherry trees stand at the side while pink and white blossoms danced in the air to the ground. My hands released her while we followed the road.

Tatum twirled around with happiness, "This is beautiful! I never saw trees like these before in person! It is so pretty!"

I grinned at her enjoyment, ' _She is always happy, just seeing her smile makes me smile; which means she taught me another emotion, joy. Tatum taught me so many experiences and emotions that I didn't realize it at times. Amazing that a human girl can be like this, innocent and kind while the rest of the world assumes that she is a monster to ever exist on Earth. And it is my fault because for me killing humans before and destroying property, it brought down my reputation and it brought down hers from being with me. But I don't see her complaining that much about it.'_

"Cell?" It was Tatum's voice I heard.

I blinked, noticing that I had been thinking too long. "Hmm?"

She frowned, "Is the Cell Games going to continue?"

I gave her a lopsided grin, "Of course not. What makes you think of that?"

Her eyes went round, "I thought since you like fighting so much, you will still make it continue."

"Why would you ever think that? Tatum, ever since you died, it made me realize that humans feel lost when I kill their loved ones which that is how I felt when I lost you. Tatum, I care about you. You know I won't purposely try to make you sad," My voice sounded upset though I was smiling.

She beamed bashfully, "I guess that was a stupid question for me to ask."

I playfully nudged her arm, she giggled. "Hey, it's alright."

We began to walk on a bridge, underneath was a sparkling river filled with floating lily pads and leftover blossoms. The sun opened from the clouds, illuminating on this peaceful day.

"I wish I could fly. I could have so many advantages in life," Tatum spoke with a chuckle.

I smirked, "Really? Fine." I held my finger up, she began to levitate from the ground.

"Oh my goodness!" She started to scream with laughter. "Put me down!"

I grinned, I raised my finger down as she touched the ground. Her eyes widened, her mouth slowly dropped.

"That—" She bounced to the air, her arm extended and her hands clenched. "was awesome!"

Tatum beamed, "I was flying and everything! I-I mean, that was so cool! Even though it was quite scary at first, still, I was flying!" She let out a sigh. "That was _awesome_."

I chuckled, amused of how she reacted. Tatum glanced at me and shut her eyes, giggling. We exited out of the bridge, continuing on the white tiled road.

I glanced at her, "So, before you died, what were you about to say to me?"

"Huh? Um—well. I don't really remember. Everything happened so suddenly." Tatum spoke solemnly. "Oh look!"

She pointed at a tree, "Perhaps we could sit down? My legs are getting tired."

I grinned, "Alright."

Tatum darted towards the tree and sat down, leaning on the tree as I followed her. I sat next to her, crossing my arms and legs.

"Since we are celebrating for my revival, I want to take a picture so I can remember this moment!" She smiled as she grabbed her phone from her backpack. "But I am a little...um-"

"Short?" I teased.

She laughed, "Ay, at least I'm not seven foot tall!"

I chuckled at her use of slang, "Here." My hand opened, Tatum handed her phone to me and smiled.

I observed her phone, seeing a mirror version of us. A white circle was the first one I noticed while there were more peculiar options on the touchable screen. I raised a brow, unsure of this unfamiliar technology, "How does this work?"

She laughed, "You press the white button on the screen to take a picture!"

I slowly extended my arm out as her phone faced us. My thumb gently tapped the button, suddenly I heard a shutter sound. The screen changed to the picture I took, it was me grinning while Tatum is next to me, smiling and held her first two fingers in a V-shape though her other fingers clenched. My arm raised down, I lend her phone back.

"Thanks!" beamed Tatum.

She opened her backpack and set her phone in a pouch. Tatum closed her backpack and stared at the baby blue sky.

There was silence. ' _I suppose it is time.'_

"Tatum," I spoke solemnly.

She glanced at me, nervously. "Yeah?"

I frowned, "I haven't told you everything when you died. When I saw you, lying on the ground after your death, it felt like many bones inside of me had shattered. I spoke something that I wanted you to hear at the time, to show how truly sorry I was. Do you wish to know?"

Her brows knitted and her mouth was shut. "Yes."

I glanced at her and then I shut my eyes, "I said that I let you down. I said I'll protect you but I couldn't. You taught me how to care when my mind was corrupted with evil and hate. You were fascinating and beautiful; for this death is a death you shouldn't deserve. I'm sorry, Tatum."

I opened my eyes, gazing at her. She was staring at me, smiling as waterdrops came out from the corners of her chocolate brown-like eyes.

She leaned closer, her arms wrapped around me, hugging me tightly. I widened my eyes, I returned the hug back.

"That's sweetest thing you ever said to me Cell," Tatum spoke, laughter was in her voice.

My hand gently placed on her head as I chuckled. She then let go, wiping her tears with her arms.

Tatum raised her chin, smiling at me as her face reddened. "What happened after that?"

I frowned, "Police and medics showed up. A police officer gave me a mission to revive everyone in three days or else I have to go to prison for life."

She beamed, "Well, that's great! Since you brought everyone back to life, you don't have to worry about prison! Sure, the public might be still be angry at you but you can stay at my house if you want until all of this cools down."

I didn't say anything.

Her eyebrows drooped, "Cell, what's wrong?"

I looked away, my brows lowered.

"Cell, please tell me. You can tell me anything," Her voice sounded concerned.

I glanced at her, her eyes narrowed to mine. I sighed, "Tatum, I can't be with you. All of this guilt building up inside me, it is not worth it. I can't stand people remembering of me as the monster of Nikki Town or such other names. I killed many people before, Tatum. And reviving them all back won't change a thing, I have to face the consequences. I have to go to prison. And I have to leave you."

Tears shimmered in her eyes again, her mouth slowly dropped. "No, Cell. Y-You can't, I mean you can but—" Drops of sadness came out of her eyes, it streamed down her cheeks to her chin. "I-It's not fair."

I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her closer to me.

"I don't want you to go."

"I know, miss," I spoke in hushed tones as my hands wiped her tears away.

"Cell?" She spoke.

"Yes Tatum?"

"I lied. I do remember what I was about to say before I died."

"What was it?"

She hesitated, her face reddened, "I love you."

My eyes widened, _'She loves me? How am I supposed to respond to this?'_ I gazed at her, images of her precious smile from previous times repeated in my thoughts. _'But perhaps… I do know the correct response.'_

"Tatum," I caressed her cheek, she raised her chin as her eyes twinkled. I chuckled, "I love you too."

Her eyes went round as she batted her lashes. She let out a giggle, her head lied against my chest. ' _You taught me so much. Happiness, sadness, empathy, guilt, and how to love. But most importantly, imperfection. If you made me learn through life, then I am no perfect being as I thought I was. All of the things you have done for me, me loving you is the perfect feeling to cherish for.'_

"Cell?" It was Tatum's soft voice.

"Yes?"

"Can we stay here a little longer?"

I grinned, "Certainly."


	16. Chapter 16

(My Point of View)

8:13 P.M.

The sun has set. The moon and the stars shined while darkness surrounded us. Cell and I were still in the blossom garden, sitting down on the prickly grass as we leaned on a tree. His arm is wrapped around me, having me closer to him as I rest my head on his chest. I blushed, thinking of what he said hours ago:

'I love you too.'

Those four words repeated in my thoughts. 'Wow. I wouldn't imagine him say that to me. I knew he cared for me, but I never knew he loved me. And I thought me telling him that I loved him will get awkward, but it turned out pleasant. It's sad for him to go, I never get to see him again only because the people still thinks he's evil. If only everyone knew how kind he can be, then all of this hatred towards him can go away.'

"Tatum," It was Cell.

I glanced at him, "Yeah?"

He grinned, "Do you remember when you were telling me those stories about your life and also how stars are like the population of people on this planet?"

I tilted my head, "Yeah, what about it?"

He smiled, "The only reason that I didn't talk about it was that it made me amazed because it was unexpecting coming out from a human." He shut his eyes, looking away from me. "I didn't want to show it at the time but it made me love you even more."

My whole face flushed, I leaned over to see his face.

I smiled, noticing he was blushing. "Cell...how long did you loved me?"

He opened his eyes, he gazed at me as I stared to his magenta eyes. "Ever since you had that dream. After that, I never understood why I was feeling this emotion, I didn't want to admit it. But when you died, that is when I knew I loved you. If Goku and his friends rejected me to revive you, I would do anything I can to bring you back to my life."

I blushed even more, I frowned, "Even it means hurting someone?"

His brows knotted, still keeping that smile on his face.

He chuckled, "Well, I don't know about that. Depends. But if someone hurt you on purpose, then yes."

I smiled, "It's like Terminator 2!"

He raised a brow, grinning, "Don't tell me. Another one of your movies again?"

I laughed, "Yep!" I raised my chin up as my dark brown eyes gazed at the large white crater in the sky. I gently chuckled, "You know what? Every time when I'm around you, I feel safe. Even when I'm sleeping, because I know you'll be there to protect me."

I formed a small grin, "But," I gazed at Cell. "since you are leaving, I feel weak without you. I'll promise you this, that we will see each other again. We will, I know it."

His mouth curved down as his eyelids lowered. "But miss, I'm not sure. When I enter prison, it will be most likely that I will be sentenced there forever."

My brows drooped and my lips parted from each other, "No, don't say that. They have to understand that you weren't like your old self."

He looked away, "They wouldn't understand."

I stared at him, "They have to! They have to give you a chance like how I did!"

He spoke softly, "Tatum…"

I held his arm tightly, "I need you!"

He quickly turned his head to face me. His mouth softly opened and his eyes widened, I lightly uncurled my fingers from his arm.

My eyes avoided his sad pale look. I sighed as it filled the awkward silence that lies between us. I glanced at Cell, his dull pink orbs stared at me from across, his expression showed concern. I lied my head down on one of his temples, gazing at the white shining specks in the sky.

"I'm sorry," I spoke voluntarily.

He wrapped his arm around me, "No, you were right. It was foolish of me to think of that." He gazed at me. "Thank you, Tatum. For giving me confidence."

I smiled at him, "You're welcome." I made a sudden yawn, my eyelids drooped. "Do you really have to go?"

Cell nodded and frowned, "Is there anything else you would like to do or say before we go?"

My head tilted as I stared at the dark sky, "Well...I don't know."

"Take your time."

I don't know what I should do. If we could only hang out more, then we have nothing to worry about. I told him that I loved him, I also told him during our conversations that Marshall was the reason the government came, he didn't seem too pleased about it.

Quickly, a thought came to my head. A thought that made me blush, for I haven't even done it before. 'My parents will probably kill me for it, but-' I glanced at Cell. 'If he showed me that he loved me, then I must show it to him.'

"Cell?"

"Hmm?"

I flushed, "I-I...um...would you...um.."

"Yes?" His face was perplexed.

"N-Nevermind." 'Why me...'

"Tatum, you can tell me anything. Nothing but a little truth!" He winked though mimicking me.

I laughed, "Nice impression."

He smirked, "Now, care for me to know what is on your mind?"

I blushed, "It's embarrassing."

He chuckled, "Oh come on Tatum, you were always on me about secrets. Better as must to tell it now since this is our last day together."

'He is right. Just do it! Just do it! Say it now!'

"Cell, would you be my boyfriend?" I spoke quickly as I shut my eyes.

I could hear him chuckling, "Sure."

I opened my eyes calmly, "Really?"

He smirked, "Of course. I love you, Tatum. Why is this embarrassing to you?"

I blushed even more, "Not that." I leaned closer and before he could protest, my lips placed on his cheek. "That!"

My eyes widened, noticing he's blushing. I covered my face with my hands, embarrassed of me kissing him.

A sudden laugh I heard, I peeked through my fingers and it was Cell laughing. I lowered my hands, wondering why he's laughing.

He crinkled his eyes, "Miss, why would be ashamed of that? A kiss won't do no harm."

I nervously laughed along, "I...um..wasn't expecting this reaction."

He caressed my cheek, "Tatum, a kiss might be embarrassing to you, but to me, it is wonderful, for I must return the favor."

I sweatdropped, "Huh?"

His face drew closer towards me, my heartbeat quickened as his magenta eyes met mine. Before I could protest, his soft white pale lips locked onto mine, leaving me blushing and still. He shut his eyes though I did not, due for the fact that the kiss was sudden. His lips then softly let go, my lips parted from each other. He calmly opened his eyes and smiled, "Now, let's get to your house, shall we?"

"I..um..." I beamed. "Sure." A voice came to my head saying: 'Keep it cool. Just keep it cool.'

I grabbed my backpack, my arms wrapped around the straps. He picked me up and carried me as he flew towards the skies. My hair flowed with the wind, as I was still smiling from that kiss.

I glanced at Cell, my shoulders raised, "I guess you can say, that kiss was perfect." He stared at me, a smirk was on his face. "Huh? Huh ?"

He shook his head, "Nice one Tatum."

I let out a hearty laugh, laughing at his reaction. Long minutes later of flying, we arrived at my house. He dropped me by the door, all I could see was lights in the house. I glanced at him, seeing he is frowning.

"I-I'm going to miss you," I spoke.

"I know Tatum. So will I," he replied.

I gave him a hug, not just a hug but the tightest hug I ever done. "I love you."

He hugged back, chuckling, "I love you too."

I gazed at him, "Could you at least meet my parents by the door? Just to make sure that they will know you sent me here?"

He smirked, "Of course."

I smiled, my finger lightly pressed on the doorbell. Someone quickly opened the door, it was my parents. Mom was having a red polka dot dress on while her black hair was a ponytail. Dad was wearing a blue checkered shirt with light blue jeans.

"Tatum!" They greeted me with broad smiles and both extended their arms, I darted towards them, hugging them. Mom and Dad started laughing, tears streamed down their cheeks.

I laughed as well, "It's okay! I'm here!"

Mom kissed me on the cheek, "Don't lose me like that again!"

My dad smiled, "We love you so much."

"I love you too!" I replied. We continued laughing, hugging, one another. I bet they missed much more than I missed them. "By the way, where is Michael?"

They released me, smiles were still on our faces.

"He is asleep right now," My mom said. "Tatum, we missed you so much. We were worried about you. I don't want that happen again."

"I can assure you, it won't," Cell spoke. "I apologize for my rude behavior when I was here before. I also apologize for worrying you during your daughter's absence and her death."

My mom smiled, "It's okay. We just want to say thank you for bringing our daughter back."

"Yes, thank you. I don't know how you did it but thank you," Dad spoke.

"You're welcome. I will also be canceling the Cell Games because your daughter has taught me more than I knew. Tomorrow morning, check on your TV, for something interesting I will say on there," Cell added.

"We'll be on the watch," My dad said.

I stared at Cell, "Well, I guess this is goodbye?"

He shook his head, grinning, "Not goodbye. Just...until we'll meet again."

I hugged him again though it was softer this time. He hugged back, his arms then unwrapped around me.

"Good night, miss. And thank you, Tatum. For everything," He spoke in hushed tones.

He gave me a smile as I did not. Cell walked away from the door, he then stopped. He turned around, giving me a smile once more. He whirled around and flew to the skies, leaving me sad.

'I wish we would meet again because everything is missing without you. Just seeing you go away, it just saddens me. I will always remember you, thus this day I will never forget. No matter what everybody says about you, I will always love you, Cell. Good night.'

 **Okay, so since this is my first story, I barely know any of that romance stuff so I hope you guys think that I did good on that between Cell and Tatum. ovo**

 **Welp, took me hours doing on this chapter, but I finally finished it. :3**

 **And again, I published this at midnight lol. I just can't go to sleep when a chapter ain't done! ;D**

 **Well, if it is day out there in your time zone then good morning! For other night folks like me, good night!**

 **Hope you have a great day and I'll talk to you later!**

 **Chipper~**


	17. Chapter 17

**MAY 21 | 11:07 A.M.**

I woke up on my cozy pink and white bed, wearing a white t-shirt and soft pink pajamas. The sunlight from my windows shined to my eyes, I blinked. My eyelids were droopy though I wanted to go back to sleep.

I haven't gone to sleep since 2 AM, for I was thinking about Cell and how I missed him. I haven't told my parents about everything while I was gone since they just wanted me to rest. I stared at the peach colored walls, thinking about the stuff that happened yesterday.

A sudden knock was on my door, my eyes directed to the sound.

"Come in," I spoke.

The door handle raised down, it was Mom opening the door as it creaked.

"Hi honey," Her voice was quiet.

I smiled, "Hi Mom."

Her hand released the handle. She walked towards my bed and sat down on the comforter.

She gave me a grin, "Well, you missed what happened on TV. It was Cell apologizing to the public." Mom tilted her head, smiling. "What happened while you were gone? Why Cell is acting this way? And how did you get those clothes?"

I straightened my back, yawning. "Well, it all started from the bus crashing."

Minutes later, I told her everything. Yes, everything. That time I kissed him, that time I went into that party, that time when Marshall kidnapped me. Everything.

I scratched my head, sweat dropping, "And that is pretty much it." I stared at Mom, there was no smile, there was no frown. It was just her mouth open in shock. My brows knotted, "Oh Mom, I'm so sorry!"

She hugged me, "Honey, it's fine."

I returned the hug back, "It is? You are not mad?"

She chuckled, "No. Well, a little. But I'm just happy you're here."

I smiled, "Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome, Tatum." Her arms unwrapped around me, she nudged my arm, "I'm also happy that my lovely daughter found a gentleman!"

I giggled, "Well...he did acted like one! Does this mean we can still date? Well, if he comes back?"

Mom grinned, "Hmm. Yes. But no kissing this time."

I sweatdropped, laughing, "I'll remind him of that."

She chuckled, "And that outfit-"

My brows knotted, "I have to return it back, do I?"

Mom grinned, "Well, yes. You did steal it. We'll wash it later and return it back to the store."

I smiled, "Okay...I really liked it though."

She laughed, "I know you did." The corners of her mouth drooped. "And about Marshall, do you know where his house is at?"

I nodded, "Yeah. What about it?"

She crossed her arms, "We will be going to his house later on. We have to discuss this situation with his mother and him."

I beamed, "Thank you Mom." I suddenly tilted my head, "Why are you not mad?"

Mom gave me a smile, "Because, if you wouldn't choose to stay with Cell, you, us, all of the people on Earth could've died. I'm happy because the way your father and I raised you, it grew upon you, making you the sweetest girl in the world. You are blessed to have two caring parents Tatum." She hugged me tightly. "I'm proud of you Tatum. And I love you."

I hugged back, beaming, "I love you too Mom."

Mom unfolded her arms around me, "Well, I'm going to talk your father about this. There are donuts on the counter if you want some. Thank you for talking to me."

I grinned, "You're welcome!"

She got up from the bed and walked towards the door, she took a step out of the room. Mom turned around, giving me a smile, and then she closed the door.

My body fell back to my bed, lying there and feeling relieved that I barely got any trouble. I got up and went into my backpack, I grabbed my phone and lied down on my bed once again. I turned my phone on and _many_ notifications were blasting.

"141 notifications?" I said to myself. ' _A lot must've happened when I was gone.'_

It was notifications from friends, media, and of course, Marshall. I checked on Google and several articles were about me and Cell. Let me rephrase that, _a lot_. Many of the articles are about Cell's apology on TV while others are gossip and theories on me or my death. The titles they had on them weren't really positive by the way:

' _Girl With Freak of Nature?'_

' _World's Biggest Monster Turned Himself In. Pathetic.'_

' _Cell's Apology...Is A Lie.'_

' _Is Tatum Joining Forces with Cell?'_

' _Innocent Girl Gets Killed by A Military Officer.'_

I keep on scrolling down and more and more hateful articles keep popping up about me and Cell. I don't know how I am supposed to go to school this year because this is a thing that can stick around for years. I can't believe how I couldn't find an article thanking Cell for reviving everyone. I hope Cell is okay. I know how guilty he feels about killing everyone.

 _ **(Cell's Point of View)**_

"You are a real laugh, aren't ya?" Kurt sneered.

I didn't respond, I look around as we walked through the monochrome hallways. No prison bars or anything like that was present here. Only white plain doors with a window. There were two men behind me with rifles though I paid no mind. Glowing electric handcuffs ringed my wrists, all I could think of was the negative response I got from the public.

He glared at me, "I give you a chance to fix everything and you did. But you had to broadcast yourself again and send yourself to prison. Do you realize that the only way not to make matters any worse is just doing what I said? I mean, I'm glad you are going to prison. Even though you cared for the girl, that doesn't change my mind that you are good. You killed my wife."

I sweatdropped. Awkward silence filled the atmosphere. He glanced at me, "Food and water will be given to you each and every day. I don't know what you do with a toilet, so just do whatever."

"Sir, I wouldn't need any of those requirements to stay alive, for I am an android, I don't need to do everyday needs like what you humans do," I spoke.

He smirked, "Don't need that stuff, huh? Well then, we have the place that would be suited for your fitting." He crossed his arms, "Court will be three days from now. I already gotten a lawyer for you. She will be here tomorrow. Gotta warn you, she is a tough one, I'll say. Heh, I don't know how you're going to get out of this one because you are pretty much done for."

I said nothing, thinking that he is certainly right. As we walked through the hallways, I take a glance at the windows from the doors. Various of people was looking oddly strange, some were yelling and screaming. Some were making threats towards me.

"Are the people in this asylum ever get to see their families?" I asked Kurt.

He chuckled, "No. No one gets out of here. No matter what, these criminals are staying here. Just like a caged tiger, roaring for their pack so they could be set free." He smirked. "But for sometime, they will realize that their pack wasn't even there. While their pack are out and free, they sit here and rot; like every low-life prisoner in this asylum."

We began to face an empty white room with a wide horizontal window with panes. A door was next to it, and so were security guards.

"Here's your cell. I would get prepared for court if I were you," He suggested.

I nodded, "I will."

The door slided up by itself. I shifted from one foot to the other, walking into the room. The door immediately shut, leaving me in this deserted room. I sat down at the center of the white empty space, crossing my arms. I look through the window, seeing Kurt frowning at me. He and the guards walked away from the window.

I shut my eyes, ' _I wish I can convince the judge and everyone else that I changed in court, but now, most likely none of them will believe. Still, I have to make an attempt, in order to show the people that I am an ally. But first, my lawyer.'_

 _ **(My Point of View)**_

 _ **5:34 P.M.**_

My mom told my dad about what happened while I was gone. He wasn't too mad either. Mom also returned the outfit back to the store, which the store owner was angry but glad that it came back.

Funny that almost everything worked out in the end. Almost. Right now, my parents, my brother and I are traveling in car, heading to Marshall's house to solve this once and for all. Dad drove the car as Mom was in the passenger seat and us in the back.

None of us talked in the entire time, for we were really serious about going over there. All of us were wearing very formal today. Minutes later, we pulled up front of his house. We got out of car and walked towards his house. My mom knocked on the white wooden door. The door opened, it was his mother.

"Oh, visitors! And hello Tatum! Why are you here?" Ms. O'Connor asked.

Mom frowned, "There is something we need to discuss about your son in relations with my daughter."

She knotted her brows, "What did he do this time?"

"Mom, who's out there?" A similar heavy voice I heard from the house. ' _That must be Marshall.'_

Ms. O'Connor looked back, "It's your friend Tatum and her family!" She gazed at us, "Please, come in. I would like to know what happened."

Mom nodded, "Thank you."

We all walked in and sat down on a blue leathery couch.

"Marshall! Sweetie, please come down here!" Ms. O'Connor shouted.

Footsteps was heard from upstairs, he began to walk down the stairs as I glared at him.

He smirked at me, "Hey Tatum."

I didn't say anything, instead I looked away.

He sat on a chair next to us, "So, what is the problem?"

"The problem? The problem is that yesterday, you kidnapped my daughter at 6 AM in the morning!" My dad growled.

"What?" Ms. O'Connor's eyes were filled with fury. She glared at Marshall, "You told me you were getting groceries!"

He sweatdropped, "Mom, I can explain."

Her mouth set a hard line, "You better."

Marshall hesitated, "Mom, Tatum was with Cell at the time. I told you that before. I wanted to keep her safe and happy by dropping her off at her house."

I made a skeptical look, "I don't know, you sent the military. Didn't really make me happy."

Ms. O'Connor cleared her throat, " _I_ sent the military out there. My son told me you were abused so I had to send them. Were you abused?"

My eyes widened, "No! That's what I'm kept telling Marshall! But he wouldn't quit!"

Marshall blushed, "It's because I love you Tatum."

I took no reaction to what he said, feeling unsurprised. "If you loved me, you would've believed me."

He frowned, "I do believe you."

I shook my head, "No you don't. Besides, why else you were telling me that the ' _monster'_ gotten into me? And how did you knew that he was an android?"

He sighed, looking away, "I guess I have to tell you. All of you, about the truth." His eyelids drooped. "It all started when the bus crashed. I went to talk to Tatum for the first time. After that, I assumed Marcy came around and hugged you, yes?"

I nodded willingly as I wondered where all of this is going.

"Well, she hugged you only to sneak a recording chip in your backpack so she can try and find intel about our conversations. When she texted me about this, I was shocked. And then ever since you met Cell, she had been getting info about you and him," He spoke solemnly.

My brows snapped, my jaw tightened, "She heard everything that I said when my backpack was around? Why you didn't tell me?"

"After that," He said, ignoring my question, "Marcy had been sending recordings to every one of her friends, spreading throughout the Internet. She then asked me to take pictures of you and Cell. I said no. But she said that she'll leave me alone, and so I accepted the offer."

I gave him a look, he sweatdropped.

"Why would you do such a thing Marshall?" His mother questioned in a strict tone.

Suddenly, I chuckled as my eye twitched, "You just ruined my life."

Everyone stared at me with concern.

His brows knotted, "Tatum, I only did it so she'll leave me alone." He gave me a gentle smile, "So we can be together."

"No!" I stood up from the couch, grimacing at him, "Stop it! For goodness sake, look at you, you are acting like Marcy now! I only met you six days ago, are you serious that we are going to hook up like that? Why would I be with you when you just kidnapped me? If you loved me, you wouldn't even do all of this! You may sweet talk me all you want, but it is not working. _This_ , is not working. Can't you just listen to me for once?"

Marshall looked away, sadness overtook his face. I frowned, realizing what I said hurt him really bad. I look around and everyone was in shock.

I calmly sat back down, "I'm sorry." I glanced at Ms. O'Connor, "I'm also sorry for talking to your son in a rude manner."

She shook her head as she shut her eyes, refusing to look at me, "Just go."

I glanced at Mom and Dad, their faces described disappointment. We headed towards the door, my dad opened the door as all of us walked through. Before I exited, I looked back, seeing Marshall gazing at me with a sad look. I looked away, my frown was still there.

I went through the door, my dad shut the door. We all went into the car and drove off, silence stuck around.

"Tatum," Dad spoke in a solemn voice.

My brows knotted, "Yes?"

"I have to say," He gave out a sudden hearty laugh, "You just blasted him out like he was nothin'!"

Everyone began laugh, so did I. ' _Well, I wasn't expecting this.'_

"Tatum, I barely see you get that angry," Michael chuckled.

I scratched my head, smiling, "Well…"

"You were really harsh with the boy, but it was the truth. Besides, he did kidnapped her so it is pretty feasible to get angry," Mom stated.

I chuckled, "And I thought you guys would get mad."

Mom laughed, "Honey no! He needed someone to tell him what's wrong and it looks like apparently you were the one!"

Everyone's laughs softened and then to silence.

"So, what now?" I spoke.

"Well, since everyone knows about your secret, we can't really go anywhere out where people can see us. It is most likely you two will be homeschooled until all of this cools down," Dad stated.

Mom nodded, "Yes, we don't want anyone to mess with you."

"And if someone does, pop them!" Dad laughed.

" _Nooo_ ," Mom sing-songed. "Just tell them that you don't want to be treated that way. And if anyone tries to hurt you, then yeah, pop them."

Dad smirked, "But that won't happen. Because we'll be there."

I smiled, "Yeah."

I look to my right, staring through the window. I frowned, ' _If Marcy heard everything when my backpack was around, that means she must've heard when I told Cell that I lov-'_

"Tatum, I know what you are thinking. Don't worry, we'll do anything we can to take those photos and recordings down," Dad spoke.

I smiled, "Thank you."

' _It won't change a thing though. Everyone still knows. But, I'm happy that they're trying.'_


	18. Chapter 18

_**MAY 22 | 12:55 A.M.**_

I am in my pajamas, lying on my bed, reading more and more articles about me on my phone. I also found the chip in my backpack and smashed it with a hammer.

Didn't want that around anymore. I heard that court is going to be two days from now, I really hope that Cell can win this one.

I also really hope to be invited to go to the court session, so I can explain why Cell is good now.

And also to just to see him again. It has only been two days now since I seen him, and just from those two days, I already miss him. I'm used for him to be around everyday. Now it just feels weird without him.

I also feel bad for lashing out on Marshall. I didn't want to hurt him, and I know he didn't want to hurt me. An image of Marshall kept on repeating in my head all day yesterday, it was him looking heartbroken.

 _'I want to say sorry, but I don't know if he'll listen. Man, why do I have to do that?'_

Suddenly, during when I was reading one of the articles, someone called me. It was an unknown number, I decided to ignore it.

Then the same person called again, and again, and again. I answered it, annoyed by the fact it called me multiple times. I held my phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" I spoke.

 _"Is this Tatum?"_ It was a familiar female voice, it sounded like it was a teenager.

"Yes. Who is this?" I asked.

She hesitated, _"It's Marcy."_

I straightened my back, concerned of why she is calling me, "How did you get this number?"

 _"Marshall gave it to me. Because I want to tell you something."_

"What is it?" I questioned, thinking she is about to say how Marshall is hers again.

She sighed, _"Tatum, I'm sorry."_

I didn't say anything as my mouth slightly drops, _'No. This has to be some sort of trick, right? She'll never say that, but anyone can change from time to time.'_

 _"But before I explain why I am sorry, let me ask you a question, did Marshall tell you the truth?"_ Her voice even sound different, it is quieter than usual.

"Yes," I replied.

 _"Okay, so you know the whole thing, okay."_ She cleared her throat. _"I wanted to say sorry because when I continued to listen to your conversations with Cell, the more I became surprised. My phone is connected to my chip so when I heard from my phone that you and Cell were friends, I became more interested of how you can be with such a killer. When I sent this recording to my friends, they wanted more and more. And so I brought more. But quickly, in my head, I thought of the only way to frame you is to take pictures of you and Cell. Around that time, Marshall texted me that he was at Nikki Town and saw you and Cell there. I texted him, saying to take photos of them. But he denied. And that's when I finally let go of my obsession of him. I texted him, saying that I will leave him alone. And so, he did the job. After that message, I knew I did something wrong. I knew I felt guilty about it. But I didn't want to admit it, until the photos were leaked. At the party, I was acting rude towards you so no one could see me being nice to you. I wanted to talk things out with you during when we were stuck in the basement, but I couldn't. I couldn't say that I was recording your conversations, or that Marshall is betraying you. I didn't want to hurt your feelings."_

I kept silent.

 _"So after that, I listened more. People wanted more. While sending them the recordings, I felt guilty for it. I was ashamed of myself, thinking that this is the only way to get revenge on you hanging out with Marshall and hugging him. I look at my texts, seeing how the real me wasn't in those texts. Instead, it was hate and ignorance. And then, I stopped. I stopped sending and I disconnected my phone to my chip. I stopped texting to my friends, I stopped on the social media, I stopped everything. I didn't even get out of my room for days because how much sorry I was for you. My older brother, who knew about the situation, check on me every now and then, but then there was one day he said something to me, something that made me thought of something. He said, "Hey, I don't want to see you like this anymore. If you are ashamed for what you had done, then apologize. It will release all of this stress you are having." Questions and thoughts ran through my head after he said that. But what if it won't? What if I continue to be like this? She'll hurt me like how I hurt her. So I let it continue, still feeling disgusted of myself. But then I forgotten that my phone might been disconnected but the chip is not. I went back to my phone, connected to my chip, and found that the chip is still recording. But around that time, an incident occurred during one of the recordings. It was when you died."_

I sweatdropped.

 _"That is when I knew I wanted to apologize. I started sobbing, knowing that all of this is my fault. I could've said something, but n-no."_ Sadness was within her voice, her voice started to crack. _"I didn't even want to live anymore. Cell promised that you would be brought back to life, but I didn't want to believe it. But then I realized, Cell wanted you back so much. He kept saying how much he missed you. Hours later, I finally heard your voice. Relief I felt. I started to see that Cell wasn't the type of monster I thought he was. And after that, I heard you confessing your love to him. Surprisingly, he loved you as well. A smile was made on my face. A real and gentle smile that I hadn't expressed since these past summer days. I wanted to apologize to you but first, I made a public message saying that Cell isn't what you think he is. No one agreed with me. They all said that I was joking but I wasn't. So I gave up on the media."_

I still didn't say anything, for I was trying to process all that she said.

 _"I pretended to act rude so people would like me more, even though I didn't feel the same. I understand if you don't forgive me."_

I frowned, "No, no. It's alright. I forgive you Marcy. I'm sorry all of this happened to you. Is everything okay?"

Marcy chuckled, _"Everything is okay now but thank you for asking. And thank you so much for forgiving me. I mean it."_

I grinned, "I know you do."

 _"Well, I'm about to let you sleep now. Sorry for talking so long."_

"No it's fine! I'm happy that you called me about this."

She hesitated, _"Well, I guess talk to you later?"_

I beamed, "Talk to you later."

 _"And Tatum?"_

"Yeah?"

 _"Marshall says he is sorry."_

My dark brown eyes drooped. I stared through the curtains, gazing at the night sky. "Tell him, that I'm sorry as well."

 _"Okay. I'll tell him. Get some rest."_

She hung up the call, leaving me speechless. My back fell on the bed as I bounced on the mattress. I opened my hand, leaving my phone next to me.

"Wow. If I only knew all of this, I could've helped her," I said to myself.

Suddenly, the door creaked, I straightened my back. My mom opened the door.

She made a soft smile, "I heard everything. Looks like Marcy is your friend now, huh?"

I bobbed my head.

She sat on my bed and hugged me, "I heard what you said. Honey, everything happens for a reason. For her bullying you, it made her more guilty and grew into a better person. It also made her to know that she does have a decision and doesn't always have to follow what people want her to do or want her to be. Everything happens for a reason."

I glanced at her, grinning, "You're right."

She chuckled, "Makes sense, doesn't it? Oh! And by the way-" She beamed. "We are invited to go to court two days from now!"

I gaped as I hugged her back, tightly, "Really? Thank you Mom!"

She chuckled, "You're welcome. Now, get some sleep."

I giggled, "Alright."

Mom stopped hugging me. She exited the room and closed the door. I started doing a soft giggle, but the more I laughed, the louder it grew. I extended a fist in the air, I yelled out, "Yes!"

" **Sleep**!" Mom shouted at me from the other bedroom.

"Okay!" I shouted back.

I lied back down on my side, gazing across the dark room. My eyelids started to lower and then eventually, they shut as I lied on my bed peacefully.

I formed a gentle smile, _'I get to see you again. I know I will. Cause I know you will. We'll win this, I promise. I love you. Good night.'_

 **Well, Chapter 19 is finished!**

 **Took me awhile to complete this one and it'll take me awhile to complete the rest! ;3**

 **Also, nice to have Marcy on our side! Needed some recruits anyways! XD**

 **Welp, have a great day and stay tuned! ^^**

 **oh yeah, forgot. Happy Late Independence Day! XD**

 **okii peace~**


	19. Chapter 19

_**(Cell's Point of View)**_

 _ **12:19 P.M**_

 _'_ _How boring.'_ I thought.

It has been awhile since I had peace and quiet. Most often, I will be showered of questions from Tatum. But since she is not here, it is utterly dull around in this empty chamber.

Suddenly, the door slided up. Two security guards wearing bulletproof vests and a woman in a dark blue office dress walked through the opening.

Her hair was mixed with golden and a chestnut color and it was curly though it was long. Her skin was creamy and she was also wearing black narrow glasses. She was an average height for a woman who appears to be middle aged.

"Cell?" she spoke.

I nodded, "I assume you are my lawyer?"

She stood front of me and frowned as we faced. "Yes. I'm Alicia Rhodes. But please call me Ms. Rhodes."

I nodded, "I will."

"We will be going to a private room to talk about this...situation." Alicia glanced at the two guards behind her. "Keep an eye on Cell, would you?"

They both bobbed their heads without speaking a word.

Alicia exited through the door. I followed her through the monochrome hallways as the guards were behind me.

I glanced at Alicia, her thin eyebrows drew together as her mouth set on a hard line. _'_ _Kurt was right. Even by looking at her, she doesn't seem pleasant. But perhaps I could talk to her in order to show I'm friendly.'_

I grinned, "Ms. Rhodes, I'm grateful to have you as my lawyer though I nev-"

She grimaced, "I advise you not to talk for now."

I sweatdropped. _'_ _Nevermind.'_

We stopped and entered in a room only with a styled marble table and two chairs at the sides. I sat down on one of the chairs though my wings hover over it due for discomfort. The guards were still behind me, watching over my every move.

She sat down on the other chair and cleared her throat, "So... I've heard you want to be good."

"Yes. I want for the public to see that I've changed and was not the villain I was before," I spoke.

"I see…" She mumbled. "Tell me, what made you see that you was in the wrong?"

"I have a friend. Her name is Tatum. Ever since she died, I wanted her back. I realized that by killing people, others will be in distress for which that is how I felt. So now, I want to become good," I informed.

"Okay." Alicia raised an eyebrow, "What was Tatum like?"

I broadly smiled, "She was unique and kindhearted. She will always be meaningful to whatever she says. Tatum is a very considerate young girl. And her being different was one trait that will always caught my surprise, and I'm sure it will caught yours."

Her eyes narrowed at me, "You must really care about her."

I nodded, my smile was still there, "I do."

Her mouth curves down, "Hmph. Interesting."

My smile slipped. _'_ _She didn't believe me.'_

"And on your little broadcast, you said that you revived all of the people and rebuild all broken property. Is that true?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied.

She grinned, "Interesting."

Alicia rested her arm on the table, she lowered her head as she gazed at me. "We both know in this room that I don't believe you. Besides, you are the biggest threat to mankind."

I frowned, "Ms. Rhodes, I assure you that I am not in activity of vicious acts anymore, therefore, I want to help and protect Earth."

"Okay. But let me tell you what I think-" She glared at me. "First of all, you killed many of our lives and destroyed our homes without hesitation. But you didn't just destroyed our homes, you destroyed cities, towns, and islands. And you threaten to destroy our planet on live TV, leaving the whole population on Earth traumatized. You also attacked an innocent captain from the army. And now, _now_ , all of a sudden you want to become the World's Greatest Hero all because of some teenage girl?"

I sweatdropped.

She stared at me with disappointment, "You really think I'm supposed to believe that?"

I looked away, "No, Ms. Rhodes."

Alicia sighed, "And please, I know I told you to call me Ms. Rhodes but I'm not feeling it for you to call me that in the moment."

I gazed at her, seeing her upset and refusing to look at me, "Sorry."

She shot me a look, "Can you not? Just please… don't talk."

I kept silent. I didn't mean to upset her. I only wanted to converse. But it seems like me not fully mentioning about the crimes that I've committed won't make the matters any better.

Alicia eventually glanced at me, "Alright. You can talk now. Cell, if we are going make this work, I need you to tell me the truth."

I frowned, "I am. My story might not able to comprehend but it is true."

Her brows snapped together, "Cell."

"I'm serious."

She gave me a once-over, "Really?"

I nodded.

Alicia sighed, "Okay. Okay then. Fine. Um…" She paused. "Sorry but I'm still not believing that."

"I know," I replied.

"Okay so…" She cleared her throat, "So court is two days from now. A visitor will be stopping by your cell tomorrow."

"Is it Tatum?" I questioned out of curiosity.

She shrugged, "I'm not sure." She stared at me. "Well, I'll see you later in court."

I bobbed my head and got up from my seat, "See you later."

Alicia glanced at the guards behind me, "Guards, send him to his cell."

I headed towards the door, about to leave the room with the security guards with me.

"Cell?" Alicia called.

I look back at Alicia from across the room.

She frowned at me, "Don't disappoint me in court."

 **Poor Cell. O n O**

 **He just wants to show the world how good he is! :D**

 **But who is this mysterious visitor that will be appearing tomorrow?**

 **Stay tuned! ;3**

 **~Chipper**


End file.
